¡El príncipe de Camelot a llegado!
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Desde que había derrotado al falso rey Arthur y a la reina oscura, descubriendo que el verdadero rey de Camelot era el, ya habían pasado seis meses y en esos seis meses solo había un problema; No sabían como regresar lo a su mundo. Mientras que en Mobius las cosas tampoco estaban tan bien, estando todos desesperados por encontrarlo, en especial un zorrito llamado Tails...
1. Chapter 1

Desde que había derrotado al falso rey Arthur y a la reina oscura, descubriendo que el verdadero rey de Camelot era el, ya habían pasado seis meses y en esos seis meses solo había un problema...

No sabían como regresar lo a su mundo...

Sonic se había quedado atrapado en el reino de Camelot por tiempo indefinido, cosa que a el no le causaba mucha gracia.

Sonic quería regresar a su mundo lo mas pronto posible por muchas razones; Eggman podía estar tramando algo enorme y sus amigos necesitarían su ayuda, pero sobre todo, la razón por la que quería regresar, era el hecho que extrañaba mucho a todos.

Hasta a Shadow y a Knuckles los echaba de menos, a pesar de que están sus versiones de ellos de ese mundo, Sir Lancelot y Sir Gawain, ellos eran mas respetuosos y jamas lo insultaban como lo hacían los otros dos, cosa que siendo sincero con el mismo, extrañaba mucho.

Pero al que mas extrañaba de todos, era a su hermanito Tails.

Hace tres meses había ocurrido un incendio en la casa en la cual vivía el herrero del pueblo, la contra parte de Tails en ese mundo, Blacksmith, de la cual por desgracia no había podido vivir para contarlo.

Ese día había sido muy duro para todos en el reino y para el rey Sonic fue peor de lo que todos imaginaban, ya que el veía a Tails cada ves que visitaba a Blacksmith, sabia de antemano que eso estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba tanto. Cuando se entero de lo que pasaba no tardo ni medio minuto en llegar al lugar, pero ya era tarde. La cabaña se había venido abajo con el herrero dentro de ella. Toda la gente del pueblo ayudo a apagar el fuego para después mover los escombros con la esperanza de encontrar a Blacksmith con vida. Fue Sonic el que lo encontró, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados, con temor Sonic comprobó si estaba respirando y para desgracia del pueblo todo fue en vano. Ese día el mejor herrero del pueblo, Blacksmith, había perdido la vida.

Todo el pueblo estuvo en luto por ello, a pesar de que Blacksmith no tenia ninguna posición tan alta, todo el pueblo le había tomado mucho cariño y el que se fuera, fue sido un golpe muy duro para todos. Para el rey Sonic le fue algo muy difícil de superar, ver el cuerpo de Blacksmith, se le ocurrió que en ese momento algo podía pasar en su mundo y que si el no estaba ahí, pasaría lo mismo que con Blacksmith, perdería a Tails para siempre y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nadie lo notaba, pero el brillo en sus ojos ya no era el de siempre. El único que lo había notado era la espada parlante, Caliburn. Estando a su lado casi todos los días, todo el tiempo, el era único que notaba que conforme pasaban los días la mirada del rey se nublaba y dejaba de tener el brillo con el cual lo conoció. Para el mundo su rey seguía igual de tranquilo y bromista que cuando lo conocieron, pero la verdad era que el rey se sentía solo.

Caliburn no dijo nada. Aunque hubiera querido, ¿Que caso tendría?, Merlina aun no encontraba la forma de regresar lo a su mundo y decir algo seria nada nada mas alertar a los demás, por lo cual Sonic solo seria presionado, hostigado y mas; mejor dejarlo así y mantenerse alerta nada mas para que el pudiera pensar las cosas con claridad...

Pero ese dia Caliburn se preguntaba si era buena idea no decir nada; Sonic había estado mas perdido que de costumbre, no dejaba de mirar al cielo y mas de una vez había soltado un suspiro silencioso que solamente Caliburn había notado.

Por no decir de su extraño comportamiento, al medio día había pedido a la servidumbre que fueran a comparar algunas cosas al pueblo, estos un poco extrañados cumplieron con el mandato del rey. No paso mucho para que fuera a la cocina y ordenara que a las seis de la tarde ya no quería a nadie en ese lugar, por la forma y el tono que lo había hablado nadie dijo nada y solo aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron con las cosas ya eran las seis, haci que Sonic solamente las tomo y se metió a la cocina, siendo seguido por Caliburn.

\- Si te vas a quedar aquí, no digas nada... - Le dijo Sonic, peros su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, así que la espada solamente asiento, muy extrañado por el comportamiento del monarca.

Y así en silencio Sonic empezó a mezclar varios ingredientes en un tazón para después poner la mezcla en un molde y al horno. Sacando algunas frutas y dulces dejándolos en la mesa revisando constantemente lo que había metido con anterioridad al fuego. No paso mucho para que estuviera listo y al momento de sacarlo Caliburn al fin entendió lo que Sonic estaba haciendo: El rey se encontraba preparando un pastel algo grande, pero, ¿Porque?.

Con esa duda en su mente, Caliburn observaba como Sonic decoraba el pastel con unas pocas frutas y chocolate a demás de agregar lo que el pensó era menta. Para finalizar Sonic agarro una manga pastelera llena de una mezcla de chocolate y menta para poder escribir en el pastel algo que le llamo mucho la atención:

 _Feliz cumpleaños hermanito_

¿El rey tenia un hermano?, Caliburn estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Sonic agarro el pastel y salió de la cocina.

Con algo de dificultad, Caliburn logro seguir a Sonic, encontrándolo en su habitación en frente de la gran ventana, ahora el pastel tenía una vela mientras que el rey miraba hacia el cielo, pero en sus ojos se notaba una gran tristeza y lo comprobó al momento que Sonic hablo...

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Tails... - Susurro con una voz llena de dolor y una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

Mientras que eso pasaba en el mundo de Camelot, en el mundo de Mobious las cosas no iban mucho mejor...

Se podía decir que todo el mundo estaba buscando al gran héroe de todos; todos buscaban al erizo mas rápido del mundo, todos buscaban a Sonic.

Siendo sus amigos los mas desesperados por encontrarlo, ya que todos estaban muy preocupados. A pesar de que el erizo de por si tenia la costumbre de desaparecer por algún tiempo jamas lo hacia por tanto, mucho menos sin antes preguntarle a su hermano del alma si quería ir con el, siendo este el mas preocupado de todos.

Tails estaba mas que desesperado por encontrar a su hermano mayor, Sonic jamas se iba sin por lo menos decirle un adiós o algo por el estilo y ahora de la noche para la mañana su familia ya no estaba. Al inicio todos creyeron que era por culpa de Eggman por lo cual habían ido a su base lo mas rápido posible, solo para encontrarse con una respuesta negativa. El pequeño zorro estaba aterrado de que algo le hubiera pasado a su hermano, sabia que Sonic podía cuidarse el solo, pero en caso de enfrentase a algo muy grande el necesitaría la siete esmeraldas caos, las cuales estaban con Tails.

El pequeño lloraba casi todas las noches por la desesperación que sentía, lo buscaba por todos lados por lo cual casi no había dormido ni comido en esos seis meses. Los demás ahora no solo estaban preocupados por el paradero de Sonic, si no que también ahora estaban preocupados por la salud de Tails.

Con el cumpleaños Tails cerca, decidieron tratar de relajarse un poco para prepararle algo y tratar de animarlo. El día llego y las cosas ya estaban listas, habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Tails. Todos habían ayudado en algo por lo cual el lugar había quedado perfecto, las mesas llenas de comida y había una especial para el pastel de chocolate con menta, el favorito de Tails, a demás de que también había una mesa especial para los regalos, la cual ya estaba llena. Hasta lo mas inesperados fueron, llegando Shadow para la sorpresa de todos, siendo seguido por Silver y Blaze.

Con el lugar y los invitados listos, solo faltaba llamar al celebrado, siendo Knuckles el elegido para llevarlo.

Knuckles tardo un rato en encontrarlo pues el pequeño zorrito había estado desaparecido todo el día. Ya sin saber donde mas buscar, Knuckles lo busco cerca del lago llevándose la sorpresa de que Tails estaba ahí sentado, abrazando sus piernas viendo la luna reflejada en el agua.

\- ¿Tails? - Lo llamo Knuckles para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono pues Tails lo volteo a ver, pero esa mirada ya no era la de siempre.

Desde que Sonic había desaparecido la mirada de Tails se había opaca do por completo, ya no tenían ese brillo de inocencia con el cual lo conoció, ahora su mirada parecía muerta.

\- ¿Que pasa Knuckles? - Pregunto con una voz apagada Tails, para después regresar a ver a la luna en el agua.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar - Le respondió Knuckles tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la voz de Tails le había causado escalofríos.

\- ¿A donde? - Pregunto curioso el niño, al parecer había olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

\- Tu solo sígueme - Contesto Knuckles para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, solo para escuchar unos segundos mas tarde unas pasos cerca de el. Sonrío para si mismo, sabia que la Tails lo estaba siguiendo.

Caminaron un rato, para después llegar a la casa de Amy, cosa que extraño mucho a Tails, por lo cual volteo a ver a Knuckles confundido.

\- ¿Que hacemos en casa de Amy? - Preguntó tranquilo Tails, pero en su tono de voz se notaba cansado.

\- Vamos entra - Fue la única respuesta de Knuckles al momento de entrar al lugar.

Tails aun se quedo pensando un poco en la puerta, siendo sincero el no quería hacer nada, solamente quería encontrar a Sonic. Después de meditarlo un poco decidió entrar, no había pasado mucho tiempo con sus amigos desde la desaparición de Sonic, por lo cual sentía que seria lo mas justo que se relajara con ellos aunque sea esa noche. Con mas confianza que antes, Tails abrió tranquilo la puerta solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa...

\- ¡Sorpresa!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tails! - Se escucho por todo el lugar.

Tails brinco del susto y una vez que se calmo, se encontró con todos sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, a excepción de Shadow que estaba tan serio como siempre, pero de todas maneras se había sorprendido de verlo ahí con los demás.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto confundido Tails, al no entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Has estado muy distraído, verdad Tails? - Pregunto de broma Silver, ganándose una mirada matadora de parte de todos los presentes.

Al momento de decir eso Tails bajo la cabeza y trato de aguantar las ganas de llorar, por el simple hecho de recordar el porque a estado tan distraído y ocupado en los últimos días; al ver lo que pasaba Knuckles se acerco para abrazarlo por los hombros, mientras que Blaze le daba un golpe a Silver por la pregunta tan estúpida.

\- Hoy es tu cumpleaños Tails y nos reunimos todos hoy para poder festejarlo como se debe - Le hablo con una sonrisa Knuckles.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños? - Pregunto confundido Tails, con la voz un poco rota.

\- Claro que si Tails, así que ven y divierte con nosotros - Le hablo con alegría Amy.

Tails se quedo callado, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Seria su primer cumpleaños sin Sonic y eso no le gustaba para nada, a demás de que las cosas no serian igual como los años anteriores. Sonic no llegaría de sorpresa y lo abrazaría para después felicitarlo, el pastel no seria el que Sonic le preparaba en su cumpleaños; un delicioso pastel de chocolate con chispas de menta que solamente el sabia preparar, Sonic no le gastaría bromas a todos los presentes para hacerlo reír, Sonic y el no saldrían a dar una vuelta bajo las estrellas como lo hacían en su cumpleaños...

No quería festejar su cumpleaños por que el ser mas importante para el no estaría con el, pero, al ver el lugar completamente decorado, la comida en la mesa, el pastel y los regalos; por no decir que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos, cosa muy difícil de hacer; se dio cuenta que no podía tirar a la basura el esfuerzo de todos solamente por el. Así que con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostro, levanto la cabeza para mirar a todos.

\- Gracias chicos - Fue la repuesta de Tails, haciendo que todos se alegraran por la respuesta de sus amigo y dando inicio oficial a la fiesta.

Siendo acompañado se Knuckles, Tails empezó a caminar entre todos sus amigos para llegar a la mesa de comida, no sin antes ser felicitado por todos sus amigos cuando pasaba su lado. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de comida Tails, inconscientemente esperaba que alguien llegara por detrás y lo abrazara, cosa que nunca llego, aumentado la tristeza que ya de por si sentía y aun así nadie en el lugar lo notaba.

Pasaba el rato y Tails solamente se sentía mucho peor, sintiendo desde el inicio la falta de alguien , el dolor en su corazón solo aumentaba. Llegando la hora de partir el pastel todos lo animaban, con desgano soplo las velas del pastel con un único deseo.

\- Quiero estar con Sonic - Susurro Tails al momento de apagar las velas.

Al momento de comer un poco del pastel, Tails ya no pudo aguantar y dejo que las lágrimas empezará a salir al momento que dejaba caer el plato.

\- ¿Tails?, ¿Tails que pasa? - Pregunto preocupado Knuckles.

Todo el mundo miraba a Tails esperando por la repuesta, rogando que pudieran ayudar al pequeño.

\- No esta aquí - Susurro Tails, siendo escuchado solamente por Amy y Knuckles.

\- ¿Quien no esta Tails? - Pregunto con temor Amy, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

\- ¡AQUI NO ESTA SONIC! - Grito Tails rompiendo en llanto, dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

\- Tails... - Susurro Knuckles, tratando de acercarse al pequeño zorro, pero este empezó a retroceder al momento de abrazarse a si mismo y negar con la cabeza.

\- Mi hermano no esta aquí conmigo para festejar mi cumpleaños... Si el no esta aquí... ¿Como quieren que este feliz?... Solamente con mi hermano soy feliz... Quiero a mi hermano... - Lloraba en silencio Tails, dejando callados a todos en el lugar al no saber que contestar a lo dicho.

Ya sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, Tails salio del lugar volando aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos, sin importarle a donde iba, deseando estar con su hermano...

Siguió volando sin mirar, con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, casi cayendo varias veces por chocar con los árboles y aun así siguió adelante y sin saber como, llego a la esmeralda maestra.

Sin poder aguantar mas, Tails se dejo caer enfrente de la esmeralda maestra, dejando caer al mismo tiempo las siete esmeraldas caos las cuales llevaba escondidas en sus colitas y sin nadie a su alrededor, Tails rompió en llanto, un llanto que si alguien lo hubiese escuchado le partiria el corazón. Lagrimas gruesas bajaban de las mejillas de pequeño y sus gritos de dolor y tristeza inundaban el lugar.

\- ¿Porque?... - Se pregunta Tails en medio mar de lagrimas. - Acaso... ¿Acaso... Fui un mal hermano?... ¿Hice algo mal?... ¿Porque te fuiste Sonic?... Te necesito... Te necesito conmigo... Quiero estar contigo... Es por ti que sigo con vida... Sin ti... ¿Que caso tiene?... ¿Donde estas Sonic?... ¡SONIC! - Grito Tails a los cuatro vientos sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, siendo los únicos testigos de su dolor: La esmeralda maestra, las siete esmeraldas caos y la luna.

Tails estaba tan metido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta cuando algo comenzó a suceder: Los rayos de la luna brillaron con intensidad sobre la esmeralda maestra y las siete esmeraldas caos, estas comenzaron a brillar y girar alrededor de Tails mientras que la esmeralda maestra brillaba con fuerza. Cuando Tails se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba, levantó la mirada hacia las esmeraldas y estas emitieron un gran brillo, cubriendo el templo por completo. Al momento que el brillo desapareció, ya no había rastro alguno de Tails o de las esmeraldas caos, en el lugar solo quedo la esmeralda maestra, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

La luna brillaba con fuerza sobre Camelot al momento que la lluvia comenzó, a pesar de haber nubes en el cielo, ninguna le estorbaba a la luna; Merlina miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía, pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su rey. Ella sabia que tenia que darse prisa para poder regresar lo a su mundo, pero por mas que intentaba ninguno de sus hechizos lograba hacerlo, estaba desesperada. Merlina hubiera seguido metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y cuando volteo se encontró con los caballeros de la mesa redonda y la dama del lago.

\- Algo esta sucediendo - Dijo de repente la dama del lago, - ¿No lo has notado? - Le pregunto a Merlina.

\- Solamente la lluvia tan repentina - Respondió ella un poco confundía.

\- No es solo eso, siento que algo trae esta lluvia - Comento la contra parte de Amy.

\- Por eso mismo iremos a investigar - Intervino Sir Lancelot. - Si lo que la dama del lago dice es cierto, no podemos permitir que alguna maldad ronde en el pueblo - Comento serio.

\- ¿Ya le avisaron al rey de su decisión? - Pregunto la hechicera.

\- Creemos que es mejor descansar a nuestro señor - Le respondió Sir Percival. - Nuestro rey no se veía muy bien hoy, solamente iremos a investigar puede que no sea nada y solo alertemos a nuestro señor en vano, es mas seguro así - Comento ella un poco seria.

\- Y en caso de que sea algo grave, yo personalmente se lo comunicare al rey - Intervino la dama del lago.

Merlina solo los miro un momento para después asentir con la cabeza y ver desaparecer a los caballeros por la puerta, después la dama del lago se situó a su lado para ver por la ventana del salón y así ambas observaron a los caballeros partir bajo la lluvia.

\- ¿Crees que sea algo malo? - Pregunto Merlina de repente.

\- A decir verdad no creo que sea algo malo, mas bien es algo buen, pero, al mismo tiempo siento que esto traerá problemas, graves problemas - Respondió la dama del lago al momento de ver la luna, que empezaba a ser escondida por las nubes, como si hubiera acabado con su deber.

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Se escucho un grito cayendo de los cielos

Del cielo nublado de Camelot algo empezó a caer a gran velocidad sin poder parar y en un parpadeo callo al suelo enterrando su cara en el proceso, ya una vez un el suelo, el pequeño zorro con dos colas comenzó a empujar su cabeza para salir de la tierra. ¿El porque no había volado para evitar la caída?, simple, no espera que el brillo de las esmeraldas lo fueran a llevar a otro lugar y del puro susto junto con la sorpresa se le olvido por completo que podía volar. Una vez que logro sacar su cabeza de la tierra el zorrito comenzó a frotarse los ojos cuando cinco esmeraldas le cayeron en la cabeza, logrando que el pequeño soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

\- ¿Porque a mi...? - Se lamentaba en silencio Tails al sentir el dolor en su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo. - ¿Donde estoy? - Se preguntaba al ver a los alrededores y ver que se encontraba en un algún pueblo y para su desgracia era de noche y llovía, empapan dolo por completo.

Se levanto del suelo con algo de dificultad, ya una vez parado comenzó a tratar de quitarse la tierra de encima; al ver que solo lograba mancharse mas decidió dejarlo para después ver las esmeraldas en el suelo.

\- ¡Las esmeraldas caos! - Grito Tails para inmediatamente después levantar cada esmeralda, notando que solo había cinco. - ¿Solo cinco?, ¿Donde estan las otras dos? - Preguntaba desesperado Tails al buscar en los alrededores las esmeraldas que faltaban.

Tails estuvo buscando por la tierra aproximadamente diez minutos, cuando escucho pasos muy rápidos acercarse. Confundido se levanto del suelo mirando hacía donde se escuchaba el ruido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Shadow, Knuckles y Blaze vestidos con armaduras.

\- ¿Chicos? - Pregunto confundido Tails al verlos.

\- ¿ Blacksmith? - Le llamo Knuckles sorprendido.

\- ¡Eso es imposible el murió hace tres meses! - Exclamo sorprendida Blaze.

\- Esto no es posible... - Susurro Shadow.

\- ¿Chicos?, ¿De que hablan?, soy yo Tails. ¿Quien es ese Blacksmith del que hablan? - Pregunto Tails confundido por la actitud de sus amigos. - Bueno mejor luego me cuentan, ayúdenme a buscar las esmeraldas caos - Pidió Tails volvió a buscar en el suelo.

\- ¿Porque deberíamos ayudarte? - Pregunto fríamente Shadow.

\- ¿Esmeraldas caos? - Le siguió confundido Knuckles, mientras que Blaze nada mas lo miraba.

\- Vamos chicos no estoy para bromas - Les respondió un poco serio Tails al momento que los veía. - Shadow se que no te gusta ayudar mucho pero por favor, Knuckles no estoy jugando - Siguió hablando Tails cuando de repente una espada apuntaba a su cuello.

\- Cuidaos como te diriges a nosotros - Hablo con una voz muy fría Shadow. - Para empezar mi nombre es Sir Lancelot - Susurro con una voz llena de odio.

\- No sabemos de lo que hablas, ¿Que son esas esmeraldas de las que hablas?, a demás mi nombre es Sir Gawain - Respondió el que se parecía a Knuckles.

\- Antes de que digas algo, yo soy Sir Perceval - Hablo la que se parecía a Blaze.

Tails solo se les quedo mirando extrañado al no entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando una idea le llego: Estaba en otro universo y/o mundo. Tails solamente suspiro, su hermano ya le había hablado un poco de eso, nada mas que no esperaba que le pasara a el. No imagino que las esmeraldas lo tele transportaran a otro lugar que no fuera su universo; ¿Ahora como regresaba a su mundo?.

\- Ya se que lo pasa - Hablo de la nada Sir Perceval, llamando la atención de todos. - Alguien uso magia negra - Comento con una voz seria, mirándolo de manera muy fea.

\- ¿ Magia negra?, ¿Porque lo dices? - Pregunto confundido Sir Gawain.

\- Es la única explicación por la cual, Blacksmith, este aquí si el ya había muerto hace tres meses, a demás de que habla de cosas muy extrañas - Respondió Sir Lancelot, clavando un poco mas su espada en el cuello de Tails, logrando hacerle una cortada muy pequeña, la cual comenzó a sangrar.

Tails empezando a espantarse por las palabras, comenzó a retroceder cosa que no le duro mucho ya que los tres caballeros comenzaron a atacarlo con sus espadas, este ya lleno de temor comenzó a volar con sus colitas para poder escapar, al inicio las cosas iban bien pero después vio como los caballeros lo empezaron a seguir para atacarlo.

\- ¡Alto en nombre de nuestro rey! - Grito Sir Perceval.

\- ¡Pues tráiganme a su rey y yo hablo con el!, ¡No vengo para hacer mal! - Grito Tails con la esperanza de ser escuchado, siendo ignorado.

Por mas que Tails trataba de razonar con ellos era ignorado por completo, siendo constantemente atacado y varias veces derrumbado en el suelo donde tuvo que esquivar varios ataques con la espada fallando en algunos momentos llevándose varios cortes y golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Y la mala suerte de Tails no acababa ya que la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte con vientos muy violentos que casi lo tumbaban y para hacerle mucho mas difíciles las cosas empezaron a caer truenos y rayos, cosa que solo hacia que le diera mas miedo que antes.

\- Esto no me gusta nada... - Murmuro Tails al momento de volver a caer y con mucho trabajo esquivando un ataque de Lancelot; con dificultad se levanto de la tierra, volviendo a volar a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo. Se alegro mucho al ver lo que parecía un viejo reloj y aumentando la velocidad se dirigió hacia el.

¿Porque no los enfrentaba para quitárselos de encima?, simplemente porque no quería empeorar las coas. Si así sin hacer nada ya lo creían un invasor, algo maligno; el batallar solo empeoraría las cosas, mejor nada mas se escondía y pensaba como llegar con el rey para aclarar las cosas, aunque le tomara un rato.

Con mucho trabajo Tails llego al reloj, subiendo hasta lo mas alto para después dejarse caer y tratar de tomar aire. En el lugar por un momento solo se escucharon las respiraciones de Tails acompañado de los truenos y rayos que le daban un poco de luz al lugar. Mirando por la venta y dejando escapar un gran suspiro, la mirada de Tails quedo en el suelo.

\- Nunca imagine que iba pasar de esta manera mi cumpleaños, justamente cuando creí que ya no podía empeorar mas... - Susurro con una voz rota Tails al momento que dejaba caer unas lagrimas.

Antes de que Tails pudiera revisar un poco sus heridas un gran ruido se escucho por todo el lugar...

\- ¡Sabemos que estas aquí maldito monstro! - Sin duda alguna esa era la voz de Gawain.

Al escuchar la última palabra, Tails no pudo evitar temblar un poco por el miedo que le daba escucharla; trayéndole muy malos recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado sin Sonic. Hace bastante tiempo que no le llamaban de esa manera por lo que los recuerdos le invadieron: Ya no estaba en un viejo reloj, ahora estaba trepado a un gran árbol y debajo de el había varios chicos, todos aventándole cosas y llamándolo de mil y un maneras. Tails empezó a tener problemas para respirar, el miedo lo comenzó a inundar...

\- ¡Sal ahora mismo! - Exigió Perceval.

\- ¡No dejaremos que destruyas la paz que nuestro rey a traído! - Grito furioso Lancelot.

-¡Ya se los dije tráigame a su rey y yo le explico las cosas! - Grito Tails desesperado.

Inmediatamente al escuchar su grito los caballeros de la mesa redonda comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, cuando algo los detuvo...

...Un rayo cayo sobre el reloj, el lugar había comenzado a incendiarse.

A pesar que el fuego interfería en su camino ellos siguieron adelante, ya no les faltaba mucho cuando fueron sacados del lugar por alguna clase de hechizo.

\- ¿Que ah pasado? - Pregunto confundido Sir Gawain, mientras que el y sus compañeros observaban como las llamas subían.

\- Eh sido yo - Respondió una voz detrás de ellos. Todos sin excepción se sorprendieron al ver a Merlina delante de ellos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber el porque has interferido en nuestro deber? - Pregunto molesto Sir Lancelot.

\- Ya se habían tardado mucho por lo que pensamos que algo pasaba. La dama del lago me mando a ayudarlos mientras que ella le informaba a nuestro rey de lo que pasa - Respondió con tranquilidad Merlina viéndolos fijamente.

\- ¿Y en que podrías ayudarnos?, ya lo teníamos - Interfirió Sir Perceval.

\- ¿Enserio creen que este fuego se inicio solo por un rayo? - Pregunto algo divertida Merlina al ver las caras de los caballeros.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Pregunto de repente Sir Gawain.

\- Un ataque entre todos - Respondió sin mas Merlina al ver a lo alto del reloj. Por ahí se podía ver como el pequeño zorro se asomaba por la ventana para tratar de conseguir aire.

Al ver hacia la misma dirección que la hechicera, los caballeros de la mesa redonda asintieron con la cabeza para después preparar sus armas y Merlina su báculo. Inmediatamente los cuatro se lanzaron a atacar al zorro que solo los miraba aterrado.

Tails ya no sabia que hacer, el fuego crecía mas y mas de una manera muy extraña, le costaba mucho respirar y ya no podía volar debido a todos los golpes recibidos en sus colitas a demás de unas quemadas que tenia por culpa de fuego. Desesperado asomo su cabeza por la ventana del lugar para toser y tratar de tomar aunque sea un poco de aire, cuando vio algo que lo dejo helado: Los tres caballeros junto con lo que parecía una hechicera se acercaban hacía el para terminar con su vida. Sin saber que mas hacer para poderse salvar, Tails grito lo único que se le paso por la mente...

-¡SONIC! -

En el castillo se Camelot, el rey seguía encerrado en su habitacion con la compañía de Caliburn. Nadie decía nada y no era por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos tuviera algo que decir; Caliburn tenia ganas de hacerle varias preguntas al monarca, pero al ver la mirada que le dedicaba a la luna, sabia que no era buena idea molestar el rey. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo hubiera durado el silencio cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Majestad? - Se escucho del otro lado.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto sin animo Sonic, sabiendo quien era del otro lado de la puerta: La dama del lago, Nimue.

\- Mi señor lamento molestarlo, pero ah pasado algo - Informo con una voz algo seria Nimue.

\- ¿Que ah pasado esta vez? - Pregunto algo molesto Sonic al verse interrumpido cuando el solamente quería estar solo.

\- Los caballeros de la mesa redonda creen que alguien ah usado magia negra - Respondió sin dudar.

\- ¿Magia negra? - Intervino por primera vez Caliburn.

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, Sonic cayo al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza preocupando de sobre manera a Caliburn y a Nimue que acababa de entrar a la habitacion.

\- ¡Mi señor! - Exclamo preocupada Nimue al acercarse a Sonic.

Sonic no respondió, sentía que algo muy malo estaba pasando, pero no sabia el porque. Justamente cuando creyó que ya no podía aguantar mas el dolor, escucho algo que lo dejo helado...

\- ¡SONIC! -...

\- ¡TAILS! - Grito Sonic, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de su hermanito menor.

Sin decir nada salio corriendo de la habitacion, dejando confundidos a Nimue y a Caliburn que solo lo miraron partir.

Sonic corría sin parar, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, solamente corría hacía donde su corazón lo guiaba y jamas creyó que agradecería tanto el hecho de siempre escucharlo...

Le tomo menos de un minuto llegar a lo que parecía un viejo reloj que estaba en llamas, pero eso era lo de menos. Hasta la parte mas alta del lugar, lleno de miedo se encontraba el ser que mas extrañaba...

... Su hermanito Tails...

... Pero su alegría no duro tanto. En ese momento los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina se dirigían para atacar a su hermanito. Lleno de enojo corrió y salto para evitar el ataque.

Tirando a los cuatro de un solo golpe, Sonic inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su hermanito el cual para su desgracia había recibido un gran golpe en la parte del estomago por la espada de Sir Lancelot, cayendo inconsciente del edificio; pero antes de que lograra hacerse mas daño, Sonic lo tomo en sus brazos, acunándolo de una manera muy suave para evitar lastimar mas su hermanito.

Al tocar el suelo nuevamente, solamente les dirigió una mirada llena de mucho odio y resentimiento a los cuatro culpables de la condición de su hermanito, los cuales lo miraban asombrados.

\- ¿Mi señor que hace aquí? - Pregunto confundida Sir Perceval al ver a su rey, pero el hecho que la confundía mas era el como su monarca tomaba en brazos al ser maligno, como si fuera lo mas importante para el.

\- Nuestro rey, déjenos acabar con la vida de ese ente maligno - Pidió Sir Lancelot a su rey.

No hubo contestación de parte de su monarca, cosa que extraño mucho a todos, sobre todo por la mirada que les dirigía su señor, la cual no era nada agradable.

\- Ustedes... - Comenzó a decir Sonic con una voz llena de odio y rencor, sorprendiendo a los cuatro. - ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! - Grito, para después alejarse corriendo bajo la lluvia, aun con la criatura en brazos, dejando a todos en shock.

En el trayecto al castillo, el cual no duro ni medio minuto, Sonic no dejaba de mirar como su hermanito estaba herido, golpeado y manchado de tierra junto con lo que parecía sangre, la culpa lo comenzó a invadir.

\- ¡LLAMEN A MARÍA EN ESTE MOMENTO! - Grito Sonic al momento de ingresar al castillo y dirigirse a su habitacion.

María era una curandera que con la ayuda de la magia ayudaba a toda la gente, desde que Sonic fue nombrado rey ella ya trabajaba en el castillo. Para la sorpresa de Sonic ella era igual a la nieta del abuelo de Eggman; ella era igual a la María de la cual Shadow había aprendido mucho. Le agrado mucho eso y sobre todo que conservara el mismo nombre que el de su mundo, ella era, al menos en forma física, María Robotnik. Desde que Sonic supo que estaría atrapado en ese mundo por tiempo indefinido, había formado una muy buena amistad con ella; el sabia a la perfección que si le tenia que confiar la salud de su hermanito a alguien en ese mundo, no había mejor persona que ella.

Sin perder tiempo Sonic llego a lo que era su habitacion en el castillo, solamente que a el no le gustaba usarla ya que era demasiado grande, pero eso no le importaba cuando se trataba de su hermanito; dejándolo con mucho cuidado sobre la cama escucho unos pasos apresurados, alguien acababa de entrar a la habitacion.

\- ¡Majestad! - Se escucho.

Sonic volteo y se encontró con María que venia un poco agitada por llegar corriendo, en cuanto vio a Tails en la cama, comprendió todo.

\- Es el, ¿Verdad? -Pregunto María con delicadeza al momento que acercaba a la cama.

\- Tienes que ayudarlo - Suplico Sonic.

\- No se preocupe mi rey, se lo importante que es este pequeño para usted, le prometo que haré todo lo posible e implosible para ayudarlo - Le respondió María con una voz suave.

Tanta confianza Sonic le tenía a María que le había contado varias cosas de su vida en su mundo, desde sus aventuras hasta su vida cotidiana, también le contó de sus amigos pero sobre todo le hablo de su hermanito Tails; le había dicho todo, por lo cual ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que significaba ese zorrito para el gran rey de Camelot.

\- Mi rey necesito que salga de la habitacion - Comento ella, teniendo como resultado varios reclamos de parte Sonic.

Después de un rato de puras quejas de Sonic, María lo termino convenciendo para dejarla sola con Tails, alejando que no podría trabajar con un hermano mayor super nervioso en la habitacion, a pesar de que Sonic no se quería alejar de Tails, tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de cariño a su hermanito. Una vez que el gran rey de Camelot dejo la habitacion, María miro con ternura al pequeño zorrito en la cama, para después acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes - Comenzó a susurrar ella con delicadeza. - Are hasta lo imposible para que te mejores, después de todo, tu hermano te quiere mucho. A demás de que lo necesita, pequeño príncipe - Termino de decir para inmediatamente comenzar a trabajar.

Sonic miro la puerta para después soltar un suspiro y dirigirse a la sala del trono, pero antes de entrar vio a los guardias y se acerco a ellos.

\- No quiero ver a los caballeros de la mesa redonda y a Merlina, deténgalos si es que quieren entrar - Ordeno con una voz muy seria y fría.

Los guardias afirmaron ante la petición de su monarca y con todo hecho, Sonic se encerró en la sala del trono, completamente solo.

Mientras los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina estaban en el gran pario del castillo, hace poco había parado la lluvia y ahora los cuatro se encontraban mirando la luna, todos muy pensativos por las acciones de su rey.

Estuvieron mirando hacia el cielo alrededor de quince minutos cuando vieron a Nimue y a Caliburn salir del castillo, acercándose hacia ellos.

\- ¿Ustedes saben que es lo que paso? - Pregunto de manera un poco brusca Sir Perceval.

Nimue y Caliburn se miraron mutuamente para después contestar.

\- Se podría decir que el rey esta furioso con ustedes - Respondió Caliburn con seriedad.

\- ¿Porque nuestro rey estaría tan enojado con nosotros?, solo intentábamos proteger al pueblo - Respondió confundido Sir Gawain.

\- Merlina, yo te dije que lo que traería la lluvia era algo bueno, ¿Porque interferiste? - Intervino Nimue, mirando seriamente a la hechicera.

\- Usted dijo que seria algo bueno, pero al mismo tiempo que esto traería muchos problemas. Yo creo que era mejor evitarnos todos esos problemas, aunque esa criatura nos hubiera traído solo un rato de felicidad luego solo seria un gran estorbo - Respondió Merlina seriamente.

\- Pues a causa de sus acciones, el rey no los quiere para nada en estos momentos - Hablo de repente Caliburn, mirando seriamente a cada uno de ellos. - No se que signifique para el rey ese zorro, solo les puedo decir que por lo que vi es muy importante para el y que ustedes lo hayan atacado y dañado no se olvidara tan fácilmente mente, así que mejor los cuatro se van preparando para algún castigo o por lo menos un gran regaño de su parte - Termino de decir Caliburn, para después darse la vuelta y volver a entrar al castillo, con la intención de hablar con el rey.

La noche pasaba lentamente y para Sonic solamente la angustia incrementaba en el; no tenia noticia alguna de su hermanito y eso solo lo aterraba mas. Ya varias veces la dama del lago y Caliburn habían intentado hablar con el, mas no lo permitió y se encerró en la sala del trono, lo único que lo distraía era el pensar en como hacerles pagar a los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con Merlina por sus acciones. Sabiendo de antemano que hasta que se calmara podría arreglar todo el asunto decidió ir a su habitacion, donde estaban atendiendo a Tails, no entraría simplemente esperaría afuera. Al abrir la puerta ya lo estaban esperando Nimue y Caliburn para hablar, mas no los dejo y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitacion; al estar en enfrente de la puerta simplemente soltó un suspiro y se dedico a mirar por la ventana del pasillo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Caliburn y por primera vez en la noche no lo evadió, simplemente los dos se quedaron callados mirando hacia el cielo, Sonic miro por un momento a Caliburn y soltó otro suspiro, no recordaba haber suspirado tanto en su vida.

\- ¿Que quieres saber? - Le pregunto directamente Sonic volviendo a mirar a la luna.

\- Majestad creo que usted sabe esa repuesta - Respondió tranquilamente Caliburn, no quería molestar mas a Sonic y que luego este no le contestara nada.

\- En mi mundo yo tengo un hermano, no es de sangre pero para mi es mi hermano del alma, yo le prometí que lo protegería de todo, pero sobre todo, que yo siempre estaría a su lado... - Comenzó a explicar Sonic, después de un silencio, sabiendo muy bien que dudas tenia Caliburn. - ... la razón por la cual estaba tan distraído últimamente era por el hecho que se acercaba su cumpleaños y seria el primero en el que no estuviera a su lado. El tuvo un pasado muy difícil debido a que era diferente, todos lo odiaban por eso; cuando lo conocí me encariñe con el desde el inicio y después de unas horas juntos me di cuanta que no podía dejarlo, desde entonces los dos hemos estado con el otro, siempre dándonos apoyo; para mi, el es lo único que tengo - Hablaba Sonic con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- No entiendo, ¿Que tiene que ver ese zorro con todo esto? - Comento confundido Caliburn, mirando esta vez hacia la puerta.

\- El es mi hermanito, Tails - Respondió Sonic, mirando la puerta una vez mas.

Caliburn decidió no decir nada mas, ya sabia lo mas importante y con eso le bastaba por el momento ya después con mas calma hablaría mejor con Sonic, por el momento ya entendía el significado del zorro para el rey y si era tan importante lo mejor para todos es que, Tails, como le había llamado el erizo, se mejorara.

No paso mucho tiempo de silencio entre los dos, ya que para gran alivio de Sonic, la puerta de la habitacion de abrió y de ella salia María con una canasta de cosas que había usado, ella al ver al rey cerca le sonrió y tranquilamente se acerco a el.

\- No tiene nada de que preocuparse majestad - Inicio María y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ella se adelanto. - Se recuperara muy pronto, solo tiene que estar descansando y nada de esfuerzos, lo mas seguro es que despierte en unas horas o por mucho en dos días- Finalizo con una sonrisa ligera y un dulce tono.

Sonic al escuchar la noticia se sintió tan aliviado que casi cae al suelo, pero en vez de dejarse caer, soltó un gran suspiro y miro a María con inmensa gratitud.

\- Gracias, María - Hablo con una voz suave Sonic al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo verlo? - Pregunto con algo de nervios, no quería molestar a su hermanito cuando este estaba descansando.

\- Claro, solamente no haga tanto ruido - Respondió amablemente María para después abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al monarca.

María no era tonta, ella sabia que dependiendo de la condición de Tails ese seria el destino de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. A pesar de que podían tener la justificación de que solo querían defender al reino de la maldad, no tenían que haber atacado a un pequeño zorro indefenso que nunca de defendió. Se había enterado de todo por Nimue que le había comentado lo que pasaba en el reino antes de hablar con el rey y ahora que ella veía todo el daño, solamente pedía que el rey dejara vivir a los culpables de la condición de su hermano menor. Tonto, ¿verdad?.

Sin perder tiempo Sonic entro a la habitacion y una vez ahí, cerro la puerta, dejando a Caliburn con María que solamente soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto confundido Caliburn al ver la acción de la curandera.

\- Solamente pensaba que la cosas se pondrán un tanto divertidas - Respondió con un pequeña sonrisa María.

\- ¿Divertidas? - Interrogo mas confuso que antes Caliburn.

\- Claro - Contesto sin dudar María. - Después de todo, el príncipe de Camelot ah llegado -...


	2. Chapter 2

Mas tardaron en permitirle a Sonic el ver a Tails, en lo que el entro al cuarto y se encerró con su hermano, con algunos nervios Sonic volteo a ver el estado de su hermanito y lo que vio lo destrozo...

Si de por si, Tails era pequeño, en esa gran cama lo hacía ver mucho mas pequeño y adorable de lo que ya era y por lo mismo, al ver como casi todo su torso estaba lleno de vendas, sus brazos con gasas, sus colitas vendadas al igual que en su cabeza lo lleno de dolor y tristeza. Solo una vez había visto tan mal a Tails y ese era el día que se conocieron, el pobre zorrito acaba de ser golpeado cuando Sonic lo encontró; desde ese día Sonic le había prometido que siempre lo protegería y que jamas volvería a estar solo y al verlo en ese estado, Sonic simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que había fallado en esas promesas.

Con un poco de optimismo, Sonic recordó las palabras de María; su hermanito estaría bien, solamente tenia que descansar; en cuanto Tails despertara le pediría perdón por todo lo que había pasado, a demás de explicarle lo que estaba pasando y en donde se encontraban, y ahí fue cuando una duda llego a la mente de Sonic...

¿Como había llegado Tails a ese mundo?, no era que le molestara, pero no entendía como su pequeño hermanito había llegado a un mundo que supuesta mente estaba en otro universo. El había llegado gracias a la magia de Merlina ( Por la misma que ahora estaba atrapado ), y a menos que un hechizo de la hechicera allá salido al revés y en vez de llevarlo a su mundo, este tomara a alguien de allá; no había manera ( Que el supiera ) de poder llegara a ese mundo.

Con cuidado y en silencio de acerco a la gran cama y sin hacer muchos movimientos se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando con delicadeza la mano de su hermanito.

\- ¿Quien diría que así pasarías tu cumpleaños? - Comento en un susurro Sonic, viendo descansar a su hermanito.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, en los cueles Sonic no aparto la mirada de Tails para nada; justamente cuando Sonic volteo a ver a la luna que brillaba como nunca antes se empezaron a escuchar unos pequeños sonidos en la habitacion.

\- No... Por favor... - Sin duda alguna esa voz era la de Tails.

Sonic volvió a mirar a su hermanito solo para ver como este empezaba a moverse en la cama a demás de que algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer sus ojos: el pequeño estaba atrapado en un pesadilla.

Ya sabiendo que hacer, Sonic se acerco mas a su hermanito, asegurándose de no lastimar y/o molestar a Tails; en varias ocasiones esto había pasado, por lo cual Sonic simplemente hiso lo que el siempre hacía para esos casos y a pesar de la situación en la que ocurría le encantaba hacer eso.

Acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza de Tails, Sonic lo miraba con mucha ternura y empezó a cantar, algo que solamente Tails había escuchado...

 _ **El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta**_

 _ **Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor**_

 _ **Uno, dos...**_

 _ **...Tantos rostros.**_

 _ **Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo**_

 _ **Aun quedan mil, sueños para recorrerlos**_

 _ **Sueña...**_

 _ **...Sueña siempre.**_

 _ **Esos ojos Azules* temblando entre sueños,**_

 _ **Creando algo irreal,**_

 _ **En su propio mundo ideal**_

 _ **Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar**_

 _ **...Sigue ahí...**_

 _ **Ahora yo...**_

 _ **...Voy a proteger tus sueño.**_

 _ **Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor**_

 _ **Mientras le prodigo una bendición,**_

 _ **Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,**_

 _ **Con un beso el niño... despertó.**_

Al terminar de cantar, Tails ya no tenia pesadilla alguna y ahora dormía tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que alegro mucho al erizo.

Al ver a su hermanito dormir tan dulce mente, Sonic giro su mirada hacía una mesa cerca de la ventana, recordando algo que había dejado.

\- El pastel... - Susurro al ver aun el postre pero con la vela ya apagada, lo mas seguro es que la había apagado al momento de salir de la habitacion tan rápido.

Tranquilamente y sin ruido alguno, se acerco a la mesita para tomar el pastel en sus manos y llevarlo a lado de Tails.

\- Mira Tails, hice tu pastel favorito - Susurro Sonic con la voz un poco rota.

Espero un momento y al ver que no había ninguna reacción de parte de Tails, solamente suspiro para después dejar el pastel a un lado y volver a sentar a su lado, rogándole a Caos que Tails se recuperara pronto y que abriera sus ojos. Pasaron los segundos y estos se transformaron en minutos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado algunas horas desde lo ocurrido...

Debido a todas las emociones del día, por mas que Sonic quiso permanecer despierto el sueño le gano y cayo rendido a lado de su hermanito sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, dándole la seguridad y confianza necesaria a Tails para poder descasar sin problema alguno, sin saber que su hermano mayor estaba a su lado.

* * *

\- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? - Pregunto Caliburn a Nimue.

Después de que el rey se encerrara en su habitacion con el pequeño, María se había dirigido a dejar las cosas que había ocupado, mientras que Caliburn por su parte, se había dirigido a hablar con los demás y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, ahorrándole la tarea de buscarlos por el castillo.

Todos se encontraban en la sala del trono, los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con la dama del lago y Merlina, acompañados de Caliburn; estaban hablando acerca de la aparición del pequeño zorro de dos colas y si este ayudaría a su rey o solamente traería problemas a todo el reino.

\- Como yo dije, debe ser magia oscura por la cual el este aquí - Comento de repente Sir Perceval, aun disgustada por la que había pasado con su rey no hace mucho.

\- Sir Perceval, no es bueno interrumpir a la gente cuando esta hablando - Regaño suavemente Nimue, para después mirar a la espada parlante. - Como ya había dicho, la llegada de este zorrito no significa ningún mal, es todo lo contrario a eso. El traerá un bien a todo el reino, en especial a nuestro rey que últimamente se le veía decaído - Aseguro con una sonrisa la dama del lago.

\- ¡Pero tu dijiste que esto traería graves problemas! - Exclamo de repente Merlina, un poco enojada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tienes razón, yo dije eso, pero no necesariamente me refería a que sea el zorrito el que nos dará problemas - Respondía tranquilamente Nimue, mirando al cielo nocturno el cual se veía mucho mas tranquilo que antes.

\- Por favor, explíquese - Pidió un poco desesperado Sir Gawain, perdiéndose al no entender lo que se estaba hablando.

\- Este zorrito traerá armonía el reino junto nuestro señor, la razón por la cual dije lo de los problemas es porque a alguien con un corazón lleno de maldad estará detrás de el y si no estamos a alerta, eso podría significar la destrucción de nuestro reino, si no que de el mundo entero - Explico seria Nimue, mirando severamente a todos.

\- Si por su culpa el peligro vendrá, ¿¡No seria mejor librarnos de el?!, es mejor evitar el peligro, a demás, así nuestro rey estaría mas tranquilo - Expreso ya un poco desesperada Merlina. Ella solamente quería que el reino estuviera a salvo y a su punto de vista, era mejor estar un poco tristes solo un momento pero que todo el reino estuviera, a salvo a ser feliz por poco tiempo y después pura destrucción con desgracia caería sobre todo el lugar.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a María la cual tenia un pequeña sonrisa al ver a todos en la sala.

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo grave - Comento María al entrar por completo a la sala.

\- María, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto confundido Sir Lancelot al ver a la chica ahí. No era que le molestara ya que el le tenia mucho cariño a ella, a decir verdad, desde que se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás, había nacido una gran amistad entre ellos; solamente que le daba curiosidad saber que hacía ella en la sala del trono cuando se estaba hablando de algo tan importante.

\- La dama del lago me pidió que le avisara sobre el estado de Tails cuando terminara de revisarlo - Respondió tranquilamente María al acercarse tranquilamente hacia los demás.

\- ¿Tails? - Preguntaron todos a la vez, excepto Caliburn, por la pequeña platica que había tenido con el monarca antes.

\- Así se llama el pequeño zorrito, Tails - Respondió tranquila María.

\- ¿Y como se encuentra el zorri...? , perdón, ¿ Como se encuentra Tails? - Pregunto Nimue, que ahora conociendo el nombre del pequeño, evitaba decirle zorrito.

\- Para buena suerte se los caballeros de la mesa redonda y de Merlina, Tails se encuentra bien, solamente necesita un buen descanso y nada de esfuerzos - Aseguro con una sonrisa María, pero desconcertando a los caballeros por sus palabras.

\- ¿Como que para nuestra buena suerte? - Pregunto confundida Sir Perceval.

\- Si Tails hubiera recibido un daño mucho mas grande, créanme cuando les dijo que nuestro rey no tendría piedad alguna con ustedes - Respondió un poco sería María.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?, ese zorro sera la causa de que todos estemos en peligro, solamente tratábamos de defender el reino de la maldad - Hablo Merlina, ya enojada por lo que estaba diciendo la curandera. - A demás, ¿Tu que sabes de lo que esta pasando?, solamente eres la curandera, no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, nada mas estas hablando por hablar, ¿Quien no nos asegura que tu ayudaste a ese criatura del mal?, ya que tanto estas a su favor; sera mejor que te largues de aquí, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, ¡Retírate en este momento! - Gritando ya lo ultimo, Merlina se desahogo con la pobre de María.

\- ¡Merlina! - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la actitud de la hechicera.

\- ¡María jamas haría algo que ponga en peligro a nuestro reino, mucho menos a nuestro monarca!, ¡Retira todo lo que acabas de decir! - Grito molesto Sir Lancelot, poniéndose en frente de María para evitar riesgos, no permitiría que alguien le hablara de esa manera la persona que lo había estado apoyando desde el inicio, no le importaba que fuera la hechicera del rey.

\- ¡Merlina se que estas molesta por todo lo que esta pasando pero no es razón para que te pongas así! - Exclamo sorprendida Sir Perceval, también asombrada por todo lo que acababa de oír.

\- Merlina, por mucho que no ayas tenido un buen día no es razón para desquitarte con los demás - Hablo seriamente Caliburn.

\- No te preocupes Lancelot - Hablo de repente María, pero para sorpresa de todos su voz sonaba dulce, sin rastro alguno de molestia.

Lancelot aun preocupado por su amiga, volteo a mirar y para su sorpresa en la cara de María solo había una dulce sonrisa y una mirada llena de bondad, cosa que lo dejo perplejo.

\- María... - Susurro Lancelot, aun un poco preocupado por ella.

\- No me a afectado en nada - Aseguro María, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su amigo de toda la vida. - De todas manera ya me tengo que retirar, tengo que asegurarme que las vendas de Tails estén bien, a demás de verificar que nuestro rey no le este haciendo un hoyo al suelo por la desesperación. Hablare con nuestro monarca para que no sea tan duro con ustedes, se que todo solo fue un malentendido y estoy segura que el también lo entenderá, pero eso no significa que se libren del todo; Dama del lago fue un gusto verla y muchas gracias por explicarme las cosas hace rato, hechicera Merlina le puedo asegurar que se a la perfección lo que esta pasando y no es por ofender a nadie, pero creo que soy la que mejor entiende lo que esta pasando aquí, con su permiso me retiro - Hablo con una voz firme María, para después abandonar la sala, dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta.

\- Nuestro rey le tomo mucha confianza a a María, puedo asegurar que le contó cosas que a nosotros no - Aseguro de repente Caliburn, después de un momento de silencio.

\- Creo que le debes una gran disculpa a María, Merlina - Hablo serio Sir Gawain, sin dejar de mirar la puerta y pensando seriamente en lo que ella había dicho.

\- María tiene razón - Comento Nimue, mirando nuevamente por la ventana. - Nuestro rey le tuvo mas confianza a María que a nosotros, es mas que claro que le hablo de su vida en su mundo, de su familia y amigos. Tanto hablamos de ser los mas cercanos al rey y el aun no nos tiene la confianza como para hablar de eso temas con nosotros; debemos corregir eso - Exclamo con determinación, mirando a los demás en la sala.

\- Cierto - Respondió con firmeza Sir Lancelot, mirando la puerta por la cual María había salido.- Sin la confianza de nuestro señor no somos nada - Aseguro son dudar.

\- Pero, ¿Como lograremos eso? - Pregunto de repente Sir Perceval. - Nuestro señor esta enojado con nosotros por lo que paso con el zorri... Tails - Les recordó con un poco de temor.

\- Pueden iniciar pidiendo perdón - Hablo Caliburn, ganando la atención de todos. - Pude hablar con Sonic antes de venir para acá y lo único que les puedo decir, ya que es el mismo el que les debe contar todo esto, es el hecho de que Tails es mas importante para Sonic de lo que ustedes piensan; tan importante es para el que no le importara enfrentarse a todos los males con tal de que el este a su lado y bien. Sonic esta furioso con ustedes por el hecho de herirlo e intentar asesinarlo, espero que María pueda hablar con el para calmarlo por el simple hecho de que todo fue un mal entendido, pero eso no significa que las cosas queden en el pasado tan rápido - Aseguro Caliburn, sin despegar la mirada de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina.

La sala quedo en silencio por un momento, dando tiempo a todos de pensar bien todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo lo que deberían hacer para obtener el perdón de su rey y ganar su completa confianza. Merlina estaba demasiado confundida, por lo cual salio de la sala a tomar un poco de aire.

\- Es mejor dejarla sola por un rato, tiene mucho que pensar - Hablo Nimue, cuando vio que Sir Perceval quería salir tras ella.

\- ¿Que han decidido hacer ustedes? - Pregunto seriamente Caliburn a los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Los tres caballeros se miraron por un momento y después de mirarse fijamente, todos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a mirar a Caliburn y la dama del lago.

\- Pediremos el perdón de nuestro rey y de Tails - Aseguro Sir Gawain, con una mirada llena de determinación.

\- No nos importa el castigo, haremos hasta lo imposible para obtener el perdón de nuestro monarca, a demás de que también buscaremos el perdón de Tails - Le siguió Sir Perceval, sin dudar en ninguna palabra.

\- Sin importar los obstáculos, conseguiremos la confianza de nuestro rey. Vivimos para servirle y sin la confianza de nuestro rey, no somos nada.- Hablo firmemente Sir Lancelot.

\- ¡Nosotros somos los caballeros de la mesa redonda y estamos aquí por y para el rey Sonic! - Exclamaron los tres caballeros, levantando sus armas en el aire.

Mientras que Caliburn y Nimue solo los miraban con algo de orgullo, ahora solo quedaba esperar para saber si el el rey lo perdonaría.

* * *

La luna brillaba como nunca esa noche, esa luz entraba por las ventanas de la habitacion de Sonic, dejando ver a que los dos seres que estaban ahí, descansaban en paz después de tanto tiempo.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, el pequeño zorrito que descansaba en la cama comenzó a moverse suavemente, clara señal de que estaba por despertar. Aunque los movimientos eran muy suaves lograron despertar al erizo que descansaba su lado, que por muy cansado que estaba, siempre se mantenía alerta por su hermanito; Sonic al ver que Tails comenzaba a dar señales de despertar se paro a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño, dándole a entender que se encontraba a su lado y sin dejar de tomar su mano.

Pasaron unos minutos y después de muchos movimientos el pequeño Tails abrió sus ojos, dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de inocencia, la cual por el momento se veía nublada por todos los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente.

Desde haber caído del cielo hasta el momento en el cual estaba acorralado, dejando en claro que no tenia salvación; aun con eso en mente y al ver que seguía vivo, Tails se sentó de golpe en la cama en la cual se encontraba aterrado de lo que podría estar pasando y de el cual podría ser su futuro, ignorando por completo a ser que estaba a su lado y lo veía preocupado.

Tails empezó a respirar demasiado rápido y entre cortado junto con algunas lagrimas que empezaron a formarse en sus ojos por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Tails? - ...

Esa voz, el reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar son importar que. Esa voz hacía notar que su portador estaba preocupado y hasta podría decir un poco triste. Esa voz le pertenecía a su hermano mayor, al ser que mas quería en el mundo y al que había estado buscando desesperada mente en los últimos días.

Con algo de miedo de que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma muy pesada debido a su desesperación; Tails con mucho cuidado y lentitud giro su cabeza, rogándole a Caos que no fuera su imaginación una vez mas y al parecer sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas...

Ahí, detrás suyo y a su lado derecho, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor, Sonic.

\- ¿So.. Sonic...? - Pregunto con temor el pequeño, gateando un poco para llegar al erizo que solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos.

\- Hola amiguito - Fue lo único que respondió Sonic a Tails, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡SONIC! - Grito lleno de alegría Tails y olvidándose por completo de sus heridas se abalanzo sobre su hermano mayor, dándole un abrazo que los dos tanto necesitaban y deseaban.

Al sentir el cuerpo de su hermanito en sus brazos, Sonic solamente pudo corresponder el abrazo, deseando que pudieran quedarse así por bastante tiempo y de esa manera, Tails jamas seria dañado nuevamente.

\- ¡PERDÓNAME SONIC!, ¡POR FAVOR SONIC!, ¡PERDÓNAME! - Empezó a gritar desesperado el pequeño zorrito, aferrándose a su hermano y dejando salir las lagrimas.

\- Tails, amigo calma - Trataba de consolar Sonic, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su hermanito. - ¿De que te estas disculpando Tails? - Pregunto Sonic.

\- Soy un mal hermano, ¿verdad?... - Hablo entre sollozos Tails, con la cara enterrada en el pecho de su hermano y con los ojos cerrados por temor a la respuesta. - Por eso desapareciste... Hice algo mal... Algo que te hizo enojar ... Y... Y por eso me dejaste... - Aseguraba entre llanto Tails, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Sonic se quedo mudo por la palabras que decía su hermanito; le destrozaba el corazón que este pensara de tal manera cuando el no había hecho ningún mal a nadie, cuando la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando era de el y de nadie mas y ahora nuevamente su hermanito estaba pagando sus errores, cuando el no se debía haber afectado en nada.

Sin decir una palabra Sonic acerco mas a Tails hacía el, acariciando con mucho cuidado la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sorprendiendo al zorrito por sus acciones y dejando mas sorprendido de lo que estaba cuando sintió un pequeño, pero cálido beso en su frente, haciendo que este por fin levantara la mirada hacía su hermano, dándose cuenta que Sonic tenia los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Sonic...? - Lo llamo con duda Tails.

\- Tails... - Empezó a hablar Sonic después de un momento de silencio. - Quiero que entiendas algo, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, ¿Entiendes?. Tu no hiciste nada mal, y no quiero que pienses que eres un mal hermano. Al contrario, eres el mejor hermanito que alguien podría tener; siempre lleno de ideas, con una mente tan abierta, un corazón tan noble y bondadoso a demás de que tienes esos ojos llenos de inocencia. Tails la razón por la cual estamos aquí es mi culpa, no tuya. Hermanito lo único que has hecho en todo este tiempo en el cual nos conocemos es traerme una inmensa felicidad y una razón por la cual siempre seguir luchando y jamas darme por vencido. No quiero que pienses esas cosas Tails, jamas me enojaría contigo y mucho menos me alejaría de ti, aun si eso me cuesta la vida. - Hablaba con mucha firmeza Sonic, sin dudar en ningún momento sobre sus palabras.

El silencio reino nuevamente en la habitacion, ninguno de los dos hacía algún movimiento y solamente se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. A pesar de todo eso, el ambiente en la habitacion no se sentía pesado ni nada por el estilo, era todo lo contrario a eso.

\- Entonces... - Hablo de repente Tails, rompiendo el silencio. - ¿No estas enojado conmigo? - Pregunto tímidamente el pequeño, aun escondiendo la cara en su hermano.

\- Claro que no Tails - Aseguro Sonic con una voz tranquila.

Tails sonrió cuando escucho la respuesta de su hermano, permitiendo relajarse al grado que casi caía dormido nuevamente, cuando una duda llego a su mente.

\- Sonic, ¿Donde estamos? - Pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño, viendo la habitacion pero sin separarse de su hermano.

Sonic soltó un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de su hermanito, ya sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría esa pregunta, solamente esperaba que Tails le creyera. Sin decir nada tomo a Tails en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama con el pequeño encima de el.

\- ¿Sonic? - Llamo curioso Tails.

\- Escúchame bien Tails, lo que te voy a decir no es ninguna broma - Empezó a hablar Sonic de una manera seria, dándole entender a Tails que iba nada de lo que le iba a decir era de juego, por lo cual no dijo nada y dejo hablar a su hermano. - Este es un universo diferente, se podría decir que estamos en el mundo del libro " Arthur y la espada en la piedra " o algo así, es la era medieval. Me llamaron a este mundo para ayudarlos a derrotar al tirano que los gobernaba y una vez que lo logre, se descubrió que yo soy el verdadero rey de este lugar. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta nada de esas cosas por lo por lo cual rechace el trono y solamente pedí que me regresaran a mi mundo y ahí fue cuando surgio el problema actual: No saben como llevarme de nuevo a nuestro mundo. Eh estado aquí atrapado por estos últimos seis meses y lo único que había querido era regresar a casa, pero hasta hoy en día no saben como hacerlo - Trato de explicar breve mente Sonic, ahorrándose los detalles, cuando Tails estuviera recuperado al cien por ciento le contaría las cosas como se debe, pero por el momento solo lo mas importante.

Tails se quedo callado un momento ante la explicación de Sonic, ahora entendía algunas cosas y de no ser porque era Sonic quien se lo contaba, lo mas seguro era que hubiera pensado que todo era una broma de mal gusto, pero, conociendo a su hermano y las cosas que le tocaba vivir no sonaba tan extraño todo el asunto. Miro un momento mas la habitacion dándose cuenta que efectivamente era para un rey, rió un poco mental mente, conociendo a su hermano la habitacion no le debía agradar mucho por todos los lujos.

\- Ahora entiendo un poco mejor las cosas - Comento Tails en un tono bajo, pero sabiendo a la perfección que Sonic lo había escuchado.- ¿Hay versiones de nuestros amigos aquí? - Pregunto curioso Tails al recordar a los caballeros que vio al momento de llegar a ese mundo.

\- Si, el problema es llamarlos por su nombre de aquí y no por el que los conocemos - Respondió Sonic, un poco triste al recordar lo que le había pasado a Blacksmith.

Tails al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano y notar que sonaba un poco triste decidió no decir nada, ya sabia que Sonic le contaría las cosas tarde o temprano.

\- Tails cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga - Hablo de repente Sonic, sorprendiendo a Tails que solo lo miro con curiosidad pero obedeció sin dudar.

Tails sintió que su hermano se movía un poco, tratando de alcanzar algo, la curiosidad que sentía aumento pero aun así no abrió sus ojos y solo esperaba que Sonic le hablara. Después de un momento de silencio al fin Sonic hablo.

\- Listo, abre los ojos y mira lo que hay delante de ti - Hablo con una voz dulce y suave Sonic, ese tono de voz solamente Tails la había escuchado, ya que, el sabia mejor que nadie que ese tono solamente lo usaba con el y nadie mas. Asintiendo con la cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa, Tails abrió los ojos y lo que vio al frente suyo lo sorprendió. Delante de el estaba algo que simplemente no creyó ver ese día y con todo lo sucedido hasta se le había olvidado que día era...

Su pastel favorito de chocolate con menta, decorado con frutas y dulces. Ese pastel que solamente era preparado en su cumpleaños y la receta de este era desconocida ya que Sonic la había creado solamente para el y debido a que Sonic había estado desaparecido, el creyó que no comería ese pastel en su cumpleaños.

Tails se quedo callado viendo el pastel con la vela prendida, estaba sorprendido. Salio de su trance cuando sintió que Sonic lo abrazaba por detrás.

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermanito - Le susurro Sonic, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Tails en ese momento sintió que las lagrimas volvían a salirse sus ojos, lleno de alegría se volteo y abrazo a su hermano.

\- ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?, aunque este en otra dimensión jamas se me olvidaría algo tan importante. Lo que me tenia preocupado era si el tiempo transcurría diferente en los mundos, por tu reacción puedo decir que no - Hablo tranquilamente Sonic, devolviendo el abrazo a su hermanito.

Después de que Tails se lograra calmar, miro a Sonic con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos se lograba ver la emoción y felicidad que sentía.

\- Gracias Sonic - Dijo Tails lleno de alegría, para después acercarse a su hermano y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a Sonic.

\- Basta Tails que me apenas - Respondió Sonic, con un pequeño sonrojo. No era la primera vez que Tails llegaba a hacer eso, pero como pocas veces lo hacia, Sonic no se lograba a acostumbrar. - Anda, apaga la vela y pide un deseo - Hablo Sonic, relajándose y dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermanito.

\- Mi deseo se cumplió al momento que llegue aquí, lo único que quería era estar contigo - Contesto Tails, girando para ver el pastel y después de un momento apagar la vela con una sonrisa.

\- Tails, no quiero que lo tomes a mal ni nada de eso, pero... - Empezó a hablar Sonic con un toque de nerviosismo. - ¿Como llegaste a este mundo?, que yo sepa, a menos que sea por la magia de Merlina o de alguien, no hay manera de llagar a de regresar - Pregunto con curiosidad Sonic, pero con el temor que Tails malinterpretara su duda.

En ese momento Tails recordó algo muy importante que debía traer consigo y que no sentía en sus colitas...

\- ¡Las esmeraldas Caos! - Grito asustado Tails, al no encontrar las esmeraldas que el tenia al llegar.

\- Tails, tranquilo, relájate - Empezó a tratar de calmarlo Sonic al ver que Tails se empezaba a alterar.- Respira, dime, ¿Que tienen que ver las esmeraldas en todo esto? - Pregunto tranquilo Sonic, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad al escuchar a su hermano mencionarlas.

\- Yo... - Comenzó a hablar Tails, nervioso por la reacción de su hermano al escuchar que había perdido las siete esmeraldas Caos.- Yo... llegue aquí por la magia de las esmeraldas Caos y de la esmeralda maestra. Pero... Al... Al momento de caer... Perdí... Yo perdí dos de las esmeraldas... Y ahora... Ahora yo no tengo ninguna... - Termino de decir Tails, sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban a salir.

Sonic se quedo callado un momento, lo que decía Tails era algo grave, pero claramente no era culpa del zorrito. Así que sin dudarlo lo abrazo para intentar calmarlo, cuando algo se le ocurrió y sin dejar de abrazar a Tails lo miro con algo de duda.

\- ¿Tenias contigo las esmeraldas contigo en todo momento? - Le pregunto Sonic.

\- Yo recuerdo haberlas traído en todo momento en mis colitas hasta que caí inconsciente, cuando desperté ya estaba aquí - Respondió inseguro Tails.

\- Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos - Hablo Sonic con toda seguridad, apartándose un poco de Tails, para quitarle las pequeñas lagrimas que habían logrado escapar.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto confundido Tails, al no entender de lo que hablaba Sonic.

\- Lo mas seguro es que María las allá recogido al momento de curarte y como me metí de golpe a la habitación en cuanto pude, lo mas seguro es que no le di tiempo de decirme - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Sonic.

\- Sonic, aunque tengas razón, aun hay dos esmeraldas perdidas - Aseguro Tails, un poco decepcionado de si mismo por perder las.

\- Hey no preocupes por eso - Trato de animarlo Sonic. - Dijiste que solo fueron dos, ¿No?, entonces no hay tanto problema. Sabes que con solo una esmeralda podemos buscarlas sin ningún problemas, a demás, nadie en este mundo sabe de ellas, no hay ningún peligro - Hablaba con una voz muy tranquila Sonic, demostrando que no le importaba mucho el tema.

\- Esta bien - Se rindió Tails, tenia que admitir que las respuestas de Sonic lo habían calmado lo suficiente, por el momento.

A pesar de que Tails tenia muchas ganas de comer un poco de pastel, el sueño y cansancio que sentía era mucho mayor, por lo cual en contra de su voluntad un gran bostezo se le escapo.

\- Al parecer alguien aun no a descansado lo suficiente - Comento Sonic con algo de risa al ver a su hermanito fritando se los ojos y cabeceando. Tomando a Tails en sus brazos se levanto de la cama para dejar el pastel a lado de la cama y meter a las cobijas a su hermanito.- Descansa, mañana comeremos del pastel y te mostrare todo el lugar - Aseguro Sonic, tapando bien a Tails el cual aun peleaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Sonic... - Hablo en un tono bajo Tails y aun así siendo escuchado por Sonic.- Por favor Sonic... Duerme... Duerme conmigo... - Pidió Tails, luchando contra Morfeo para mantenerse despierto un poco mas.

\- Esta bien - Contesto Sonic ante la petición de su hermano. A pesar de que ya tenia un tiempo que no dormían juntos, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba hacerlo y mucho menos después de haber estado separados por seos meses.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a Tails, Sonic se acostó a su lado e inmediatamente Tails se acurruco en sus pecho, recordando le a Sonic los primeros días que pasaron juntos y el pequeño Tails al tener miedo se dormía con el y hacia lo mismo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; con una pequeña sonrisa Sonic abrazo a su hermanito.

\- Descansa Tails - Susurro Sonic sin despegar la mirada de Tails.

\- Buenas noches, hermano... - Susurro Tails, con una ligera sonrisa para por fin poder caer en el mundo de los sueños.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sonic también cayera en los brazos de Morfeo y así por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos hermanos descansaban en paz y sin ninguna preocupación o miedo, ya que ahora los dos estaban juntos y eso era lo único que ambos necesitaban para poder enfrentar cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo mundo, de una vez se los dijo: ¡NO SE ACOSTUMBREN A ESTOS LARGOS!**_

 _ **A decir verdad, fue un milagro que estos primeros capítulos fueran tan largos. Buenos dejando eso en claro quiero que me digan; ¿Qué les pareció?, la canción que canta Sonic es " La canción de cuna de Allen ", conocida así en latino de " D-Gray Man ".**_

 _ *** La canción originalmente dice ojos plateados, pero aquí dice ojos azules por Tails XD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love y J por sus comentarios, espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

 _ **No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, mucho menos si sera largo mínimo como este o mas corto, bueno gente sin mas que decir me retiro, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva mañana llegaba al reino de Camelot y por fin después de un largo tiempo, Sonic despertaba tranquilo al sentir unos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana; con una paz que hace rato no sentía, Sonic se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su hermanito el cual seguía en el mundo de los sueños, Sonic solo sonrió al ver como Tails descansaba sin problema alguno.

Sonic estaba por volverse a acostar y descansar un poco mas cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente de una manera muy peculiar, como un código, Sonic solo sonrió un poco al saber quien se encontraba del otro lado.

\- Puedes pasar - Hablo Sonic en un tono lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan pero sin llegar a despertar a Tails.

Al abrirse la puerta entro María con una ligera sonrisa al ver a su rey con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces se le había visto desde la mala noticia de no poder regresar a su hogar, sin hacer mucho ruido entro al cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida que dejo en una mesa cerca de la ventana y una canasta que estaba cubierta con una manta que no dejo.

\- Buenos días mi señor - Saludo María al acercarse un poco a la cama.

\- María ya te había dicho que no me llames así - Respondió Sonic al pararse de la cama y empezarse a estirar. - Llámame por mi nombre - Le dijo.

\- Disculpa, formalidades - Aseguro con una sonrisa para después acercarse a Tails, el cual seguía durmiendo. - Veo que pudieron hablar en la noche - Comento María de repente al estar revisando los vendajes del pequeño zorrito y poniendo unas cuantas cremas que había sacado de la canasta.

\- Despertó no mucho después de que me dejaste pasar - Hablo tranquilo Sonic.

\- Eso me alegra - Respondió alegremente María al asegurarse que los vendajes estaban bien y guardando las cosas en la canasta.

\- ¿Y porque trajiste el desayuno? - Pregunto curioso Sonic. - Gracias, pero yo ya iba a ir por el - Comento Sonic.

\- Ya venia para acá de todas formas y pensé que no le gustaría dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, así que pase primero al comedor por sus desayunos - Respondió sin problema María.

Antes de que Sonic pudiera decir algo mas, Tails comenzó a despertar, permitiendo le ver a María esos ojos azules llenos de inocencia por primera vez. El pequeño zorrito se sentó en la cama y soltando un pequeño bostezo comenzó a tañarse sus ojos para poderse quitar el sueño que aun sentía.

\- ¿Sonic? - Pregunto Tails, al no sentir a su hermano a su lado y sin notar aun a María.

\- Buenos días - Saludo Sonic, dándole entender al pequeño que aun se encontraban en la habitacion, acercándose a la cama.- Tails, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte - Dijo Sonic mirando a María.

Tails ya mas despierto que antes, miro confundido a su hermano, cuando volteo su mirada hacía el otro lado y la sorpresa que se llevo a ver a María.

\- Tails, ella es María, la curandera del castillo y una amiga - Empezó las presentaciones Sonic con una sonrisa. - María, el es Tails, mi hermanito menor - Terminando de hablar se acerco a la charola de comida.

\- Es un gusto por fin conocerlo - Hablo primero María, sonriendo dulcemente a Tails. - Sonic me a hablado mucho de ti - Agrego mirando a Sonic que se acercaba con la charola a la cama.

\- El gusto es mio - Respondió rápidamente Tails, después de un momento de silencio.

Se notaba que el pequeño estaba un poco nervioso, María solo rió un poco al comprobar algo que Sonic le había comentado del pequeño; era muy tímido con la gente nueva. Y con la primera experiencia que había tenido al llegar a Camelot, no lo podían culpar el comportarse de esa manera.

\- Ahora que recuerdo... - Comento de repente María sacando de su canasta una caja mediana envuelta en papel azul con un moño amarillo. - Feliz cumpleaños, Tails - Terminado de decir eso, con una sonrisa María le dio el regalo a Tails, que con una mirada llena de sorpresa tomo el regalo.

\- Gracias, María - Respondió alegre Tails, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- A desayunar Tails - Hablo de repente Sonic, colocando la bandeja de comida en frente de Tails. - Primero comes y luego lo abres - Comento para después sentarse a su lado.

\- Me retiro para que desayunen en paz - Dijo María, que empezaba a caminar hacía la puerta.

\- Espera María - Hablo de repente Tails, evitando que María saliera de la habitacion. - ¿Porque no desayunas con nosotros? - Pregunto tímidamente.

\- Buena idea - Apoyo Sonic a Tails, mirando ahora a María que no sabia que decir.- Después del desayuno comeremos algo que ya no pudimos comer ayer y es bastante, ¿Que dices María? - Pregunto Sonic, mirando de reojo el pastel que estaba a un lado.

\- No quiero ser ninguna molestia - Respondió María un poco nerviosa.

\- No eres ninguna molestia - Aseguro Sonic con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, quédate - Pidió Tails, mirándola tierna mente.

\- Esta bien - Se rindió María ante la mirada de Tails.

Tranquilamente se acerco a la cama para después sentarse a lado de Tails, quedando en el medio y a así tranquilamente los tres comenzaron a desayunar, ya que María había traído demasiada comida. Toda la mañana los tres la pasaron juntos, contándole a Tails varias cosas de ese mundo, a demás de todo lo que había hecho Sonic, ganándose varias risas de Tails al escuchar que su hermano mas de una vez se les había escapado a los demás por hacer cosas de reyes, cosas que a Sonic no le gustaban, como por ejemplo: Estar sentado toda la tarde firmando papeles.

Ya después de desayunar llego el momento que mas espera Tails: Partir el pastel. Con un cuchillo limpio, el pequeño zorrito partió el pastel y una vez que cada uno tuvo su rebanada, los tres disfrutaron del deliciosos postre; Sonic pensado que no le había quedado nada mal, Tails disfrutando del pastel que mas le gustaba en el mundo y María quedando asombrada al escuchar que era Sonic quien había hecho el pastel y que la receta era secreta.

\- ¿Ya lo puedo abrir, Sonic? - Pregunto Tails con emoción, después de comer dos rebanadas de pastel.

\- Claro - Respondió tranquilo Sonic, tomando el regalo que estaba en la mesa y poniéndolo en frente de Tails.

Con alegría el pequeño zorrito abrió la caja encontrado en ella algo que lo sorprendió: Una ocarina de color azul oscuro, que por lo que lograba apreciar estaba hecha de porcelana, con cuidado Tails tomo el instrumento que le había encantado.

\- Sonic me contó que te gustaba tocar la ocarina... - Comento de repente María, al ver que Tails no dejaba de mirar el instrumento. - ... Cuando el volviera a su mundo se le iba dar para que el te la diera a ti, pero ya que llegaste aquí, pensé en dártela personalmente, espero que te guste - Agrego con una sonrisa María.

\- ¡Me encanta!, ¡Gracias María! - Contesto mas que feliz Tails.

\- ¿Porque no tocas algo, Tails? - Pregunto curioso Sonic, a decir verdad, esperaba que su hermanito aceptara ya que el amaba las melodías que tocaba el pequeño y las había extrañado mucho, a demás de que estas, lo lograban calmar y relajar como nadie mas.

\- ¿Seguros? - Pregunto con nervios Tails, el no se consideraba el mejor, pero Sonic y los demás siempre le decían que era el mejor.

\- Claro - Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sonic por su parte deseaba escuchar a su hermanito tocar y María quería escuchar una melodía de las que Sonic le había hablado tanto.

\- Esta bien - Accedió el pequeño con una ligera sonrisa y mas tranquilo comenzó a tocar el instrumento.

La melodía que comenzó a sonar, inundo por completo la habitacion, llenándola de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Sonic al momento de escuchar las primeras notas se relajo al instante, demostrándolo cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer en la cama a lado de Tails, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, permitiéndose escuchar el resto de la tonada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, olvidándose de todo y solo estando ellos dos.

María se quedo asombrada por el talento del pequeño, ya que desde la primera nota había notado que Sonic se relajaba por completo y no tardo en seguirla ella, ya que la melodía era hermosa, haciendo que inconscientemente ella también olvidara el mundo, solo concentrándose en la tonada que inundaba el cuarto.

Tails que estaba tocando tan bella pieza, solamente recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado junto a su hermano, ya que para el, Sonic era su inspiración para todo; desde las notas de las melodías que tocaba hasta por su propósito de vida. Sin Sonic el no estaría vivo y era gracias a el que tenia una familia y una hogar, le debía todo lo que tenia.

Solamente la canción era lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto: Dos disfrutando tan bella música mientras que el otro se dejaba llevar y se relajaba al mismo tiempo haciendo sonar la ocarina.

No mucho después, la melodía llego a su fin, sacando a todos de su relajación pero era mas que claro que Sonic y María habían amado tan bellas notas del pequeño Tails, que ahora se mostraba un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Que les pareció? - Pregunto un poco tímido el zorrito.

\- Fabuloso Tails - Felicito Sonic, levanto el pulgar.

\- Eso fue hermoso - Aseguro María con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, pero no fue para tanto - Respondió a los halagos el pequeño zorrito que ahora estaba un poco sonrojado.

Por mas que a los tres les hubiera gustado permanecer así el resto del día, María tenia cosas que hacer en el castillo y Sonic, aunque no quería, tenia que hablar con los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina junto con Nimue.

\- Bueno me retiro, tengo algunas cosa que hacer antes - Se empezó a despedir María tomando las cosas que se habían ocupado en el desayuno y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? - Pregunto María, señalando la puerta dando a entender que quería hablar a fuera.

\- Claro - Respondió Sonic, un poco confundido pero aceptando de todas maneras. - No te muevas Tails - Hablo Sonic, al ver a Tails jugando con la ocarina.

\- Oki - Respondió el pequeño, mirando a su hermano y luego a la ocarina.

Sonic se acerco a al puerta saliendo después de María y una vez que se aseguraron que la puerta estaba correctamente cerrada, Sonic miro confundido a María.

\- ¿Para que querías hablar sin que Tails nos escuche? - Le pregunto curioso.

\- Son dos cosas... - Respondió un poco seria María. - Para empezar le recuerdo que el pequeño no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo en por lo menos en una semana - Señalo María sin dejarle olvidar a Sonic todos los vendajes que tenia el peque zorrito.

\- ¿Y cual es la numero dos? - Pregunto un poco serio Sonic, al darse una idea de por donde iba la conversación.

\- Sonic, se que no te gusto nada lo que hicieron ellos, pero, no cometas una locura. No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides porque se que eso es imposible, pero, su intención no era mala. Su deber es proteger el reino y eso trataban de hacer... - Suplico María, mirando directamente a Sonic, siendo interrumpida por el mismo.

\- ¡¿Como?! - Pregunto Sonic, elevando un poco la voz, dando a entender que no le gustaba para nada el tema. - ¡Atacaron a un pequeño que jamas se defendió, es mas, el trato de hablar con ellos!, ¡¿Y que hicieron?!, ¡Casi lo matan! - Aseguro Sonic.

\- Ellos pensaban que era una trampa - Trato de contraatacar María, quedándose sin mas que decir por el bien de los caballeros y Merlina. - Fue un gran malentendido, ellos no querían hacerle algún daño; jamas le comento a ellos que en su mundo hay otros seres como nosotros, si ellos hubieran sabido eso, lo mas probable es que ellos hubieran traído a Tails aquí y así evitarse todo esto. Solamente trataban de hacer lo mejor para usted y el reino - Seguro María, viendo como Sonic se quedaba pensando.

\- Tal vez, tengas razón... - Contesto Sonic, después de un momento de silencio y con la mirada al suelo. -... Si... Si yo les hubiera dicho... Tails no estaría herido... - Hablo bajo, casi susurrando.

\- Sonic... - Le hablo María con una voz mas dulce. - ...No es la culpa de ninguno, todos cometieron errores, solo hay que evitar hacerlos otra vez - Aseguro con una sonrisa María.

\- Tienes razón, María - Contesto Sonic, volviendo a ser el mismo. - No dejare que se vuelva a repetir, pero aun así, ninguno se salva de una pequeña charla - Aseguro Sonic, con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es mejor - Le apoyo María con una sonrisa. - Bueno, iré a hacer unas cosas y los alcanzare después - Comento María.

\- Hazme un favor, María - Le pidió Sonic, antes de que se fuera. - Llama a los caballeros y a Merlina a fuera de la sala del trono, que no entren hasta que yo se los diga, por favor - Hablo, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Y a Nimue y Caliburn? - Pregunto curiosa María.

\- Creo que ellos me estarán esperando ahí, déjalos - Aseguro Sonic, ya conociendo a la otra Amy y a la espada parlante.

\- Esta bien - Respondió María, dándose la vuelta para ya irse cuando se acordó de algo. - ¡Sonic! - Lo freno antes de que este entrara a la habitación.

\- ¿Si? - Pregunto extrañado el erizo.

\- Cuando estaba curando a Tails, encontré esto - Dijo María, mostrando le la canasta que llevaba.

Sonic se acerco curioso a la canasta y se sorprendió al ver lo que había en ella...

\- ¡Las esmeraldas caos! - Exclamo sorprendido Sonic, también a el se le habían olvidado por completo.

\- Encontré cinco, ¿Que quieres que haga con ellas? - Pregunto María, viendo las piedras que brillaban.

\- Cuando vayas a la sala del trono, llévalas contigo - Respondió con una sonrisa Sonic, dándose la vuelta.

\- Claro - Contesto María con una sonrisa, para después retirarse del lugar.

Ya mas tranquilo que antes, Sonic entro a la habitacion, encontrarse a Tails sentado en la cama mirando directamente a la puerta,

\- ¿Que paso hermanito? - Pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

El pequeño zorrito no dijo nada al momento, solamente jugaba con sus dedos llamando la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Tails? - Llamo el erizo confundido acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Te molesto lo que paso cuando llegue? - Le pregunto de repente el zorrito, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Le pregunto confuso Sonic.

\- Lo que paso con los caballeros... - Susurro Tails, sin mirar a su hermano. - ¿Estas molesto con ellos? - Le pregunto.

\- Estaba - Respondió Sonic, sentándose a su lado al momento que lo abrazaba por los hombros. - Sigo molesto con ellos, pero ya no como antes - Aseguro el erizo.

\- Es por lo que paso conmigo, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el pequeño.

\- Exacto - Respondió sin temor Sonic.

\- ¿No les harás nada, verdad?, todo fue un malentendido, solo querían proteger lo que tu has traído a este lugar - Hablo con un poco de temor Tails.

Sonic se quedo callado por un momento al escuchar a su hermano, ya sabia que su hermanito siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás antes que por el suyo y esta vez no seria la excepción.

\- No te preocupes... - Aseguro Sonic, tomando a Tails en sus brazos y sentándolo en su regazo. -... Al inicio estaba muy molesto con ellos, a decir verdad creo que si los hubiera matado, pero, después de pensarlo bien también fue mi culpa lo que sucedido. Nada mas a María le conté de nuestra vida en nuestro mundo, a los demás no les dije nada; si les hubiera dicho que en nuestro mundo tienen una contra parte, no hubiera pasado nada de esto. Perdóname Tails - Pidió Sonic, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de su hermanito.

\- Sonic... - Le llamo Tails, girándose para ver a su hermano. - Todos cometen errores, pero lo que importa es saber como resolverlos. Se que harás lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo se que no dejaras pasar esto por alto. Ya no le des importancia a lo que allá pasado, pero sobre todo, no te culpes - Suplico el pequeño al momento de abrazar a su hermano.

Estuvieron un rato así y al momento de separarse, Sonic le dedico una sonrisa a su hermanito y este la correspondió.

\- Bueno, es momento de irnos - Hablo de repente Sonic con su característica sonrisa.

\- ¿Irnos? - Pregunto confuso Tails al momento que Sonic se paraba de la cama.

\- Si, es momento de hablar con los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina - Respondió como si nada Sonic, estirándose un poco.

\- ¿Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze? - Pregunto curioso el zorrito.

\- Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain y Sir Perceval, mejor dicho - Corrigió el erizo a su hermanito.

\- ¿Y quien es Merlina? - Siguió preguntando Tails, su curiosidad era mucha.

\- Hechicera real o algo así, a decir verdad jamas puse mucha atención - Contesto Sonic como si nada, ganándose unas risas de Tails. - Bueno, hora de irnos - Dijo de repente Sonic, inclinándose en la cama para que Tails se subiera a su espalda.

\- Puedo caminar - Respondió Tails, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- María dijo que nada de esfuerzos en una semana y eso implica que no puedes caminar tu solo, ¿Lo hacemos por la buenas o por las malas? - Pregunto divertido Sonic, al ver el puchero de Tails.

Tails ya sabiendo lo que pasaría si no era por las buenas se subió a la espalda de su hermano, aun con el puchero haciendo reír a Sonic, que una vez ya fuera de la habitacion corrió hacía la sala del trono.

* * *

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con Merlina se encontraban a fuera de la sala del trono; hace poco tiempo se habían encontrado a María y esta les había dicho que su rey los quería ver, para ser mas específicos: Que lo esperaran a fuera del la sala del trono y no entraran hasta que el se los indicara.

Después de escuchar eso, en poco tiempo los cuatro ya se encontraban en el lugar, esperando el llamado de su rey.

\- ¿Para que creen que no quiera ver tan pronto nuestro señor? - Pregunto de repente Sir Gawain, rompiendo el silencio que había.

\- ¿A que re refieres? - Pregunto sin entender del todo Sir Perceval.

\- Creí que nuestro monarca no hablaría con nosotros tan rápido, no después de lo que sucedió... - Respondió Sir Gawain sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

\- No importa. Mientras consigamos el perdón de nuestro rey - Hablo de repente Sir Lancelot, haciendo que los demos lo miraran. - Cualquier castigo que no de, nos lo merecemos - Finalizo, sin dejar de ver la puerta.

\- Merlina... - Le llamo Sir Perceval, al ver a la hechicera muy callada. - ...¿Que has pensado de todo esto? - Pregunto y en su tono se notaba un poco preocupada.

El silencio volvió y ahora todos miraban a la hechicera que solamente miraba el suelo y apretaba fuertemente su báculo. A ninguno se le había olvidado las reacciones de la hechicera la noche anterior y eso era lo que los tenia un poco preocupados.

\- Yo... - Empezó a hablar Merlina sin ver a nadie en especifico, cuando fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Ya pueden pasar! - Se escucho de repente, esa voz le pertenecía a su rey.

Olvidándose de la respuesta de la hechicera, los cuatro entraron a la sala del trono donde de rey ya los esperaba.

Cuando abrieron las puertas se lograba ver a la perfección a su rey delante del trono, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Nimue y a su lado derecho, para sorpresa de Sir Lancelot, se encontraba María acompañada de Caliburn; se acercaron a su rey y una vez en frente de el los cuatro de arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente - Comento Sonic de repente, haciéndose a un lado dejando ver que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza y dejaron de respirar un momento al ver al pequeño zorrito lleno de vendas y gasas sentado en el trono de rey, el pequeño al verlos se tenso un poco, pero en sus ojos se notaba curiosidad y por un momento se vio miedo en ellos. Todo eso fue cambiado por tranquilidad e inocencia cuando su rey se acerco a su lado y lo abrazo por los hombros.

\- Chicos les quiero presentar lo mas importante para mi... - Empezó a hablar Sonic y en su mirada se notaba alegría y tranquilidad. - ... El es Tails, mi hermanito - Al terminar de decir eso, Sonic juraba que los cuatro no estaban respirando para nada.

La sala se quedo en silencio por la palabras de Sonic, incluso Nimue estaba sorprendida por la revelación mientras que los únicos que se mantenían tranquilos eran: María, que estaba tratando de no reírse por la caras que ponían los demás y Caliburn que estaba tranquilo.

\- Mmmmm... Hola - Saludo tímidamente Tails, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- Tenemos una charla pendiente por lo sucedido anoche - Comenzó de repente Sonic, haciendo que los cuatro volvieran a respirar y miraran a su rey. - Explíquenme que paso - Ordeno Sonic y el tono que usaba era serio haciendo sudar un poco a los cuatro delante de el.

\- Mi señor... - Comenzó Sir Lancelot, bajando nuevamente la mirada. - Habíamos salido a asegurarnos que no pasara nada en el pueblo debido que la tormenta no era normal, recorrimos gran parte del pueblo y no mucho después, encontramos al zorri... Al joven Tails - Se corrigió Sir Lancelot.

\- Creímos que era Blacksmith... - Continuo relatando Sir Perceval. - ... Luego supusimos que era magia negra la cual había regresado a Blacksmith a este mundo, pensamos que al ser traído por la magia oscura el seria maligno también, así que comenzamos con el ataque. - Contaba sin levantar la cabeza.

\- En ese momento no razonamos nada, solo pensamos en proteger la paz que usted había traído... - Siguió con el relato Sir Gawain. - No pensamos el porque no se defendía o el porque quería hablar con usted, lo seguimos atacando hasta que llegamos al viejo reloj y en ese entonces ya lo teníamos acorralado, pero el reloj se prendió en llamas por la magia de Merlina - Relato igual que sus compañeros, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

\- Llegue por el miedo que lo que hubiera traído la tormenta fuera un riesgo para todos... - Hablo por primera vez Merlina. -... En ese momento solo deseaba proteger al pueblo, cuando decidimos atacar los cuatros juntos, fue cuando usted apareció - Termino el relato, cerrando sus ojos, pensando nuevamente en lo que había pasado.

\- Mi señor... - Hablo de repente Sir Lancelot, levantando su mirada, viendo que su rey solo los miraba sin expresar nada. - ... Se que no tenemos justificación por lo que hemos hecho, dañar a su hermano es algo que jamas se podrá olvidar. Quiero que acepte las disculpas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y aceptaremos con honor cualquier castigo que no valla a dar, nos lo merecemos - Termino de decir Sir Lancelot, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

\- También acepte mis disculpas... - Comento de repente Merlina, sorprendiendo a casi todos en la sala. - Mis acciones fueron imprudentes y mas la actitud que eh tomado respecto a la llegada de su hermano. Al igual que los caballeros de la mesa redonda aceptare al castigo que me otorgue - Termino de decir, sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por un momento: Caliburn rogaba mentalmente que el caballero del viento no cometiera ninguna locura, Nimue pensaba en el cambio de pensar de Merlina, María pensaba que cuando Sonic dejaría de jugar con los caballeros y Merlina haciéndoles creer que iban a morir, Sonic solamente miraba a los cuatro arrodillado frente a el y Tails pensaba que todos tomaban muy enserio lo que había pasado, cuando nada mas había sido un mal entendido, a demás de nuevamente le daba curiosidad saber quien era Blacksmith.

\- No fue completamente su culpa - Soltó de repente Sonic, haciendo que todos en la sala los miraran. - Lo que paso fue culpa mía también - Comento, ganándose muchas miradas de confusión, a excepción de María que lo miraba entre una mezcla de ternura/tristeza y la mirada de Tails que era mas de reproche que otra cosa.

\- ¿A que se refiere mi señor? - Pregunto sin entender Sir Perceval.

\- Usted no a tenido la culpa de nada - Aseguro rápidamente Sir Gawain.

\- Claro que si - Aseguro Sonic, acercándose a Tails. - Jamas les comente sobre mi mundo, si lo hubiera hecho les habría dicho que todos tienen una contra parte allá, de haberlo hecho se pudo haber evitado todo esto - Comento, tomando por el hombro a Tails.

\- Sonic... - Le llamo Tails al momento de mirar a su hermano y tomar su mano.

\- No fue su culpa mi señor - Aseguro Sir Lancelot, al momento de volver a bajar su mirada. - Contarnos eso no era su obligación, no nos hemos ganado su confianza como se debe y por ellos paso esto y de todas maneras nosotros tuvimos que pensar el porque el joven Tails jamas se defendió - Hablo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Sonic estaba por decir algo, cuando alguien mas se le adelanto...

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Grito de repente Tails, ganándose las miradas de todos el la sala.

\- Tails... - Hablo sorprendido Sonic por el grito de su hermano.

\- ¡YA ME HARTARON! - Grito Tails al momento de bajarse del trono y ponerse en medio de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Merlina y Sonic. - ¡TODO FUE UN MALENTENDIDO!, !¿USTEDES COMO IBAN A SABER QUIEN ERA YO?!, ¡SOLAMENTE QUERÍAN PROTEGER LO QUE SONIC A TRAÍDO A ESTE LUGAR!, ¡SI NO LO CONTASTE FUE PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LO CREÍSTE NECESARIO!, ¡TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES, LO IMPORTANTE ES SABER COMO ARREGLARLOS Y NO VOLVERLOS A REPETIR!, ¡ASÍ QUE YA DEJEN DE PASARSE LA CULPA, QUE NADIE LA TIENE!, ¿¡ENTENDIERON TODOS?! - Grito ya casado Tails de escuchar todo eso, a demás de que si seguían así seguramente Sonic se culparía de todo nuevamente.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento, momento en el cual Tails proceso lo que había hecho y se comenzó a poner rojo.

\- Yo... - Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Tails, pero ahora, nerviosamente. - No quise gritar y... - El pobre zorrito no sabia que decir, cuando una pequeña risa se escucho.

\- ¿María?... - Le llamo Sonic sin entender el motivo de la risa.

\- No pude decirlo mejor - Comento ella, caminando hacia Tails, poniéndose a su lado. - Todo lo que paso fue un malentendido, nadie quería hacerle daño a nadie - Termino de decir, guiando a Tails hacia el trono nuevamente para que se sentara.

\- Tienen razón - Hablo de repente Sonic, después de un momento de silencio. - Jamas le habrían hecho daño a Tails de saber quien era, no pasara nada, solamente espero que no se repita - Aseguro Sonic, sonriendo nuevamente.

Esa era la primer sonrisa que todos veían cien por ciento autentica de su rey, sus ojos ya se veían llenos de vida tal y como lo conocieron; con todo eso sabían que su rey no mentía y que a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían para el bien de todos.

\- Si señor - Respondieron los cuatro con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, jurando en silencio que no le volverían a fallar a su rey.

En ese momento el ambiente en la habitacion fue mas libre, todos los males se habían esfumado, dejando nada mas la paz y armonía que se sentía en el lugar.

\- Bien es hora de las presentaciones - Comento de repente Sonic, poniéndose a lado de Tails con una sonrisa. - Vamos, pasen al frente - Dijo con alegría.

Aun con un poco de duda, fue Sir Lancelot el primero en pasar, arrodillándose ante Sonic y Tails.

\- Yo soy Sir Lancelot, caballero de la mesa redonda y también soy conocido como "El Caballero Ultimate", manejo con honor la espada Arondight; eh jurado por mi vida lealtad hacía nuestro rey - Se presento firme Sir Lancelot, inclinando la cabeza.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero, Sir Gawain se coloco a su lado de la misma manera.

\- Yo soy Sir Gawain, caballero de la mesa redonda y conocido por algunos como "El Caballero del sol"; manejo con honor la espada doble Galatine y al igual que mi compañero e jurado lealtad a nuestro rey - Hablo con una voz firme Sir Gawain.

Con mas tranquilidad y confianza que antes, Sir Percival se unió a sus compañeros.

\- Yo soy Sir Perceval, caballero de la mesa redonda y soy El Caballero del Grial, manejo con honor la espada sagrada Laevatein. Fidelidad al rey es el único y verdadero camino de la caballería: Mi destino está indisolublemente unido con mi confianza en mi señor - Se presento con voz firme pero suave al mismo tiempo para no alterar al pequeño Tails que solo los miraba un poco confundido por las presentaciones tan formales.

\- Mi nombre el Merlina, soy la nieta del legendario mago Merlín y al igual que los caballeros de la mesa redonda, mi lealtad esta con el caballero del viento y nuestro rey, Sir Sonic - Se presento tranquilamente Merlina, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Sonic y Tails.

\- Me presento - Hablo de repente Nimue, colocándose en frente del par de hermanos. - Yo soy La dama del lago, también conocida como Nimue - Se presento la contra parte de Amy, sorprendiendo a Tails al ver que ella no se comportaba como la Amy que el conocía.

\- Yo soy Caliburn, soy la espada que elige al verdadero rey de Camelot - Hablo tranquila la espada al momento de acercarse a Tails sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Todas las armas hablan? - Pregunto inocentemente Tails, ganándose unas risas de Sonic.

\- Gracias a Caos no - Hablo entre risas Sonic. - Solo esta espada que luego no deja molestar - Comento sin dejar de reír.

Antes de que Caliburn pudiera decir algo, Nimue se acerco a su rey y tranquilamente comenzó a decir algo que a mas de uno dejo confundidos, siendo María y Caliburn lo únicos que comprendieron.

\- Bueno, es hora de comenzar los preparativos - Comento Nimue, mirando a Sonic y Tails que la miraron sin entender.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto Sonic, haciendo la pregunta que casi todos tenían.

\- Del festejo y la presentación oficial mi señor - Respondió a la duda Nimue, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. - Después de todo, el príncipe de Camelot ah llegado -...

* * *

 ** _Mañana entro a clases, así que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, puede que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero no se preocupen, volveré n.n_**

 ** _La idea de la ocarina se me ocurrió luego de ver en un capitulo de "Las aventuras de Sonic el erizo", donde Tails tocaba la flauta, pero como no se me ocurrían canciones para la flauta recordé a la ocarina; pensando que no debian tan diferentes y eso fue lo que se quedo n.n_**

 ** _La melodía que toca Tails es: "La oración" en versión ocarina._**

 ** _De nuevo muchas gracias a: J,_** ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love, joya blanca y LunaBeatriz1; muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran cada vez mas n.n_**

 ** _Lamento si hay algún error, pero en verdad quería subir esto hoy y voy con algo de prisa, sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Hasta luego! n.n/_**


	4. Chapter 4

La sala quedo en silencio por las palabras de Nimue, casi todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban en shock por lo dicho, Sonic estaba sorprendido de grata manera al escuchar la noticia, ya que para el su hermanito se merecía lo mejor y que mejor manera que siendo el príncipe de un reino que era suyo ( Y que no quería, pero que para su mala suerte no se podía ir ), mientras que Tails no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el nunca en su vida imagino tener un título tan alto como ese, además de que él creía que no se lo merecía, él no había hecho nada por el reino.

Mientras que cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios pensamientos; María, Caliburn y Nimue, esperaban paciente mente la respuesta del rey. Desde que María lo había comentado a la espada parlante este no se había podido sacar la idea de la cabeza y en medio de la confusión que sentía, este le había preguntado a la dama del lago y después de una muy larga platica solamente ellos dos, habían confirmado que exactamente el pequeño zorrito Tails era merecedor del título del príncipe de Camelot, al ser este el hermano menor del rey. No importaba que este no fuera de la misma sangre, el lazo que unía a esos dos era más que suficiente para asegurarlo y pobre de aquel que intentara contradecirlo, ya que por la sonrisa que tenía su rey, la idea le gustaba demasiado.

\- ¿Qué dice mi señor? – Pregunto amablemente Nimue.

Antes de que Sonic pudiera decir algo, alguien más se le adelanto.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – Grito el pequeño Tails más que confundido por lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Cómo que príncipe de Camelot? – Les pregunto a todos.

\- Usted es el príncipe de Camelot – Respondió segura la espada parlante. – Compartes un lazo muy especial con Sir Sonic y aunque no compartan la misma sangre, ese lazo es la muestra perfecta de la hermanada que tienen, ¿Acaso no eres el hermano menor del nuestro señor Sir Sonic, "Caballero del viento" y rey de Camelot? – Le pregunto con algo de burla, sabiendo que el pequeño no podría negar eso.

\- Bueno si, pero yo no eh hecho nada para tener ese título – Trato de argumentar Tails. El jamás negaría ese lazo tan especial que lo unía con Sonic, pero tampoco pensó que le llegaría a pasar esto en resultado a esa hermandad.

\- Vamos Tails – Intervino por primera vez Sonic, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermanito. - ¡Eres perfecto para eso!, además de que eres el único que me entiende a la perfección en este lugar y creo que me volveré loco si las cosas van a cómo van – Aseguro Sonic, recordando que a pesar de todo los esfuerzos de parte de todos, Sonic aun no sentía del todo cómodo en ese lugar. Sabía que si Tails aceptaba el titulo podrían tener el pretexto perfecto para que nadie los separara, aunque algo en él le decía que a su hermanito no le gustaba todo eso, si el al inicio tampoco quería aceptar el titulo de rey, él no lo podía culpar para nada a su hermanito de no querer aceptarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Sonic? – Pregunto con algo de temor Tails, no quería defraudar a su hermano y si en su mundo ya tenía ese miedo por ser conocido como el compañero perfecto para el héroe de Mobious, sabía que en ese mundo las coas empeorarían al tener el título de príncipe.

\- Claro, no hay nadie mejor para ese título - Aseguro el erizo azul. Agradeciendo mentalmente todo eso, ya que de por si él pensaba que Tails se merecía todo esto y mas. En su mundo ya eran conocidos por ser inseparables y quería que en ese mundo fuera lo mismo, aunque, había algo dentro de el que le decía que algo no saldría de acuerdo al plan; ignorando ese sentir volvió a mirar al zorrito que parecía tener una batalla con el mismo.

\- Esta bien – Respondió derrotado el pequeño zorrito. Solamente le rogaba a Caos que por su culpa nada terrible pasara.

\- Les puedo asegurar que la ceremonia será grandiosa y digna de ustedes – Hablo con tranquilidad Nimue, para después hacer una reverencia y salir de la sala del trono.

\- Hay que decirle a Nimue que la ceremonia se debe llevar a cabo dentro de un mes, para que el joven Tails este en perfecto estado y pueda estudiar un poco las tradiciones del reino, a demás de unas clases de la realeza - Comento Caliburn mirando tranquilamente al zorrito. - Cosas que alguien no a querido aprender, ¿Verdad Sir Sonic? - Señalo la espada, mirando de mala manera al rey, el cual solamente comenzó a chiflar y a mirar por otro lado, ganándose unas buenas risas de Tails y María.

\- Antes de que se me olvide... - Comento de repente María, ganándose la atención de todos. - ... Sonic, traje lo que me pediste - Le informo al rey.

\- Genial - Respondió Sonic, al saber de lo que hablaba María. - Tails, creo que esto te agradara y a los demos ahorita les explicamos - Comento Sonic, dejando confundidos a todos.

Tranquilamente Sonic se acerco a Tails junto con María que llevaba una canasta y una vez que estuvieron frente a el, María retiro la tela que cubría la canasta y de esta salía una luz de colores que no entendían los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Caliburn y Merlina, pero que era bien conocida para el pequeño zorrito.

\- ¡Las esmeraldas Caos! - Grito Tails sorprendido al ver las cinco esmeraldas que el tenia al llegar a Camelot, pero, que el creía haber perdido.

\- Vez, te dije que María las había encontrado - Comento tranquilo Sonic, tomando con delicadeza la canasta de las manos de María y colocando la en las piernas de Tails.

Aunque Tails no dijera nada, Sonic sabia que el pequeño ya estaba mas tranquilo que antes, aun faltaban dos esmeraldas, pero mejor dos que las siete. Ahora solo quedaba explicarle a los demás que significaban esas esmeraldas, solo esperaba no enredarse en medio de la explicación.

\- ¿Que significan esas esmeraldas, Sir Sonic? - Pregunto Caliburn, por alguna razón esas esmeraldas transmitían una energía misteriosa y poderosa que no se lograba entender.

\- No quiero hacer esto tan largo - Hablo Sonic, cargando a Tails del trono para sentarse el y poner al zorrito en su regazo. - Esas esmeraldas son las piedras mas poderosas del todo el planeta, son siete en total y el poder de una sola es algo sorprendente, pero cuando están todas juntas, la leyenda dice que tendrás al mundo en la palma de tu mano - Relato como si nada Sonic.

\- A demás de las siete esmeraldas, existe la esmeralda maestra, esta es enorme y es capaz de anular el poder de las siete o al revés, les restaura el poder que hayan perdido. Esta se encuentra custodiada por su protector, que jamás abandona la isla y siempre cuida de la esmeralda maestra - Agrego Tails con una ligera sonrisa y al igual que su hermano, hablo sin entrar en detalles.

\- ¿Estamos pensando en la misma persona? - Le pregunto Sonic, tratando de no reírse al pensar en Knuckles, cosa que le fallo y termino riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Claro que si! - Le respondió Tails tratando de parecer serio, pero no le resulto ya que termino riéndose igual que su hermano.

Después de un rato de reírse bajo las miradas incomprendidas de los demás, los dos tomaron aire para después continuar.

\- Aquí nadie sabe de las esmeraldas y del poder que estas tienen, pero de todas formas hay que encontrar las dos que faltan para evitarnos problemas y mas - Comento tranquilo Sonic. - Aquí tenemos la esmeralda: blanca, roja, morada, azul oscuro y amarilla, faltan la azul claro y la verde - Informo Sonic, viendo la canasta con las esmeraldas.

\- Las esmeraldas no son tan grandes y suelen tener un brillar - Informo Tails, sacando de la canasta la esmeralda blanca y mostrándoselas a los demás.

\- Las esmeraldas lucen así, solamente de que de otro color - Termino de decir con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si las llegan a encontrar nos avisan - Termino Sonic, con una voz un poco mas seria.

\- ¡Si señor! - Exclamaron los caballeros de la mesa redonda y Merlina, ahora tenían una nueva orden de su señor y no pensaban defraudarlo.

\- Bien, dicho esto nos vamos - Comento Sonic, cargando a Tails y caminando hacía la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos saber que hará? - Pregunto Merlina.

\- Le mostrare el lugar a Tails - Fue lo único que dijo para después salir del lugar.

Los demás se quedaron en el lugar en silencio, pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento...

\- Es la primera vez que sonríe de verdad y sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes... - Comento al aire María, siendo escuchada por todos, los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- Aun así hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo - Hablo Caliburn seriamente, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la cual el rey había salido.

* * *

Después de aquella platica en la sala del trono, las cosas fueron con tranquilidad y alegría para todos en al castillo.

Tails se encontraba siempre estudiando, si no era las tradiciones e historia del reino, eran las clases de modelas y mas cosas que le daba Nimue junto con María. El zorrito rogaba a Caos que las cosas salieran bien y que nadie se arrepintiera por nombrarlo príncipe, pero, al ver la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba Sonic se relajaba y seguía en sus lecciones.

Con Tails ahora aquí, Sonic se encontraba igual que el día que había llegado; calmado y relajado escapando de los deberes reales, cosa que desesperaba a Caliburn y Merlina ya que ellos eran los responsables de que el rey cumpliera con esas funciones.

Tails al ver que su hermano siempre escaba de sus deberes, quiso saber que eran exactamente y una tarde donde estaba libre fue a donde pensaba estaría su hermano: Un gran cuarto lleno de libros y un gran ventanal, con un escritorio muy grande de color negro y una silla mas grande de color rojo, en la cual se encontraba dormido Sonic.

Aguantándose las ganas de reírse, Tails se acerco con cautela a su hermano; ya no tenia todas las vendas que traía anteriormente, nada mas tenia una en el estomago y en sus colitas, por lo cual aun no podía volar.

Ya estando a su lado comenzó a mover lo con la intención de despertarlo.

\- Vamos Sonic, es hora de levantarse, Sonic... - Hablaba fuerte Tails con la intensión de ser escuchado por su hermano, pero, tal y como en su mundo, fue inútil.

Tails se estaba desesperando un poco, al no poder volar no le podía morder la oreja a Sonic como normalmente lo hacía en casa.

Pensando un poco se le ocurrió una idea que rogaba a Caos funcionara...

\- Me comeré el ultimo childidog - Comento en voz alta Tails, haciéndose a un lado unos cuantos pasos.

En ese momento Sonic se paro de golpe, cayéndose de la silla en el proceso, volviéndose a parar a la misma velocidad o mas rápido.

\- ¡Deja eso Tails! - Grito Sonic, tratando de quitarse de encima algunos papeles que se le habían caído a la cara.

Sin poder soportar mas, Tails estallo en risas al ver la situación de su hermano. Sonic aun tardo en procesar un poco que era lo que había pasado y una vez que lo comprendió miro con un fingido enfado a Tails que se retorcía en el suelo de risas.

\- Eso no se hace Tails, a demás, aquí no hay childidog - Le hablo Sonic, diciendo con pena lo ultimo.

\- Debiste recordar eso antes - Logro responder Tails, mientras que las risas iban cesando.

\- Por cierto, ¿Que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en alguna clase con Merlina o Nimue - Comento Sonic, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

\- Acabamos antes y vine a ver con que sufrías - Respondió mas tranquilo Tails, acercándose a Sonic.

\- Algo sumamente aburrido - Contesto Sonic, hundiese en la silla.

Tails se subió a las piernas de Sonic y empezó a ver los papeles y a leerlos. Sonic simplemente lo dejo y miro con un poco de enfado las vendas que aun llevaba Tails.

\- ¿Cuando dijo María que te quitara todas las vendas? - Pregunto Sonic de repente.

\- Una semana antes de la coronación - Respondió tranquilo Tails, sin despejar la vista de los papeles. - Esto solo es firmar - Hablo enseguida terminado de ojear el resto de papeles que había en el escritorio.

\- Lo se, pero la espada parlante y Merlina quieren que los lea todos y decida cuales firmar y cuales no - Hablo Sonic y su tono demostraba el aburrimiento que tenia.

Tails se quedo callado un rato y luego de giro para mirar a Sonic y sonreír.

\- Te ayudo - Le dijo Tails tranquilo.

\- ¿Como? - Le pregunto Sonic interesado.

\- Los leo rápido, te comento breve mente de que trata y ya decides si los firmas - Respondió Tails.

\- Mucho royo, mejor solo dime cuales firmar y listo. Total, me conoces mejor que nadie - Hablo Sonic mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien - Contesto Tails después de un momento de silencio.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde: Tails leía rápidamente los papeles y dependiendo de su contenido se los pasa a Sonic y le decía donde firmar, a veces Sonic le preguntaba que decía algún papel y Tails tranquilo se lo respondía sin apartar la mirada de papel que estuviera leyendo y los que decidía no debían ser firmados los iba amontonando en una esquina del escritorio. Después de unas horas, antes de que anocheciera por completo, ambos habían terminado con todos los papeles que había.

\- Eso fue muy cansado - Comento Tails bostezando.

\- Demasiado - Concordó Sonic con el.

Ambos hermanos se dirigían al comedor para poder cenar algo y después dormir; Sonic tenia a Tails en su espalda, cosa que hacia que el pequeño zorrito sintiera con mas ganas de dormir.

No hablaban para nada, no es como si molestara el silencio, después de todo, ese silencio era confortable por extraño que parezca y este fue roto por una pequeña risa de parte de Tails.

\- ¿De que te ríes? – Le pregunto curioso Sonic, al no entender la risa de su hermano.

\- Solo pensaba, que es irónico todo esto – Respondió en voz baja pero audible para Sonic.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Indago mas el erizo.

\- En nuestro mundo, tu rechazaste el titulo de rey que te correspondía por derecho y se lo dejaste a Sonia y ahora… - Respondía Tails, tratando de no reírse otra vez. - … Eres el rey por haber sacado una espada de la piedra y derrotar al tirano que tenían, esta vez no te pudiste negar. Imagina las caras que pondrán todos si se esteran – Sin poder mas aguantar las risa, el pequeño zorrito se volvió a reír, escondiendo su carita en la nuca de Sonic.

Después de procesar todo, Sonic también comenzó a reír.

\- Ni lo digas, capaz y me matan – Decía entre risas Sonic y en ese momento llegaron al comedor.

Al momento de abrir las puertas dentro de ellas se deba a relucir el enorme y magnifico comedor, en el ya se encontraban los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con Merlina y Nimue, quienes al ver que su rey y príncipe llegaban se pararon de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Chicos ya les hemos dicho que o hagan eso – Comento Sonic al momento de entrar y dejar a Tails en la silla mas cercana.

\- Lo lamentamos señor, pero son las normas – Respondió Nimue con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No nos gustan esas normas – Soltó de repente Tails, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Sonic que lo apoya sin dudar

Antes de que alguien mas soltara algún comentario, la cena fue servida y sin pensarlo mucho Sonic ataco a los grandes platillos, ganándose unas risas de parte de Tails y unas miradas reprobatorias de parte de Merlina y Caliburn.

\- ¡¿Qué te dije de los modales en la mesa?! – Grito Caliburn, sin dejar de mirar al erizo que no dejaba de comer.

\- Señor recuerde lo que le hemos dicho - Comento Merlina.

\- Déjenlo comer, estamos cansados – Intento intervenir Tails al ver que su hermano tenia la boca llena de comida.

\- A usted le creo que este agotado, pero este erizo no a hecho nada en todo el día, ¡Ni siquiera a terminado de firmar los papeles de hoy! – Grito ya un poco desesperado Caliburn.

\- Ya terminamos – Dijo alegremente Tails sin dejar de comer.

En ese momento la sala se quedo en silencio, aun sin poder entender las palabras del pequeño zorrito, siendo Sonic el responsable de romperlo una vez de haber tragado todo.

\- Tails tiene razón, terminamos – Aseguro Sonic con una sonrisa, para después beber agua.

\- ¿Señor?, ¿Cómo que terminamos? – Pregunto Merlina mas que confundida.

\- Tails llego al salón donde estaba y fue gracias a el que acabe con todo ese horrible papeleo – Respondió Sonic, mirando al pequeño zorrito que tranquilamente tomaba de su jugo.

\- ¿Todo? – Pregunto incrédulo Caliburn.

\- Exactamente – Contesto Sonic con su típica sonrisa.

En ese instante pasaron muchas cosas; Merlina y Caliburn comenzaron a regalar a Sonic por haber hecho trabajar al pequeño zorrito cuando se suponía que este debería estar descansando, lo regañaban por no haber hecho todo el papeleo desde antes ya que por lo mismo las cosas se le habían juntado; eran tantas cosa que se oían en el aire que el pequeño Tails no lograba entender mucho.

\- ¿Por qué se molestan?, los papeles están listos, ese era el problema, ¿No? – Pregunto Tails, sin lograr entender por completo el porque regañaban a su hermano.

\- Príncipe entienda también usted por favor – Suspiro Merlina – Ese es el trabajo del rey, no de usted, usted tiene que preocuparse solamente por sus clases - Decía al momento de volverse a sentar en su silla.

\- Entonces, lo lamento pero no hare eso – Respondió sin dudar Tails, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por la firmeza en sus palabras. – No me quedare quiero sabiendo que puedo ayudar a Sonic, aunque sea con algo tan simple con eso – A completo el pequeño zorrito para después comer un poco mas de su plato.

Sonic solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Tails y siguiendo su ejemplo siguió comiendo solo que esta vez mas calmado, todos en la sala al ver esto decidieron no hacer ningún comentario y seguir cenando en calma. Merlina y Caliburn ya hablarían después con su monarca acerca de sus clases de la realeza, sin saber que este ya no las necesitaba.

Una vez terminada la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque Sonic y Tails se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor, ya que a pesar de que el zorrito había obtenido su propia habitación poco después de las aclaraciones entre todos, Merlina lo había guiado a lo que seria su nueva habitación, pero, como esta era enorme ( Casi tanto como la de Sonic ) y estaba un tanto alejada de la de Sonic a Tails no le gustaba y prefería quedarse con su hermano. A este jamás le molesto eso, hasta pareció feliz cuando el pequeño le dijo lo que pensaba y con una gran sonrisa acepto sin dudar.

\- ¿Crees que lo haga bien? – Pregunto de repente Tails, cuando ya los dos hermanos se preparaban para descansar como era debido.

\- ¿De que hablas? – Respondió Sonic confundido al no entender por completo la pregunta de su hermano, aunque no tardo en comprenderla. - ¿Hablas acerca de lo de ser príncipe, cierto? – Completo con una ligera sonrisa.

Tails no respondió, solamente se escondió mas en las cobijas de la gran cama, ganándose una pequeña risa de Sonic al ver sus reacciones, aunque este de inmediato se detuvo y se sentó a lado del pequeño zorro.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás bien. Para ese título se necesita alguien en quien confié plenamente sin dudar y que comparta una conexión especial con el, mas claro que el agua no podría ser – Contesto sin dudar Sonic, con una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmar a Tails que aun no salía de las cobijas.

\- ¿Y si hago algo mal? – Pregunto con algo de temor el zorrito.

\- No te preocupes por eso; dudo mucho que tu hagas algo mal y si lo llegas hacer no te harán nada, primero pasan sobre mi antes de que te toquen a ti - Prometió de manera silenciosa Sonic, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito por encima de la cobija.

Tails escuchar las palabras de su hermano se sintió un poco mas tranquilo y después de sentir las caricias en su cabeza salió un poco de su escondite para ver a su hermano que le sonreía con confianza, correspondiendo el gesto, Tails sonrió tiernamente para su hermano.

A pesar de las palabras que le había dedicado al menor, Sonic aun sentía que algo no saldría de acuerdo a los planes, mas sin embargo por mas que intento averiguar que seria jamás encontró nada, quedándose con esa duda y un mal presentimiento; mirando la luna que ahora brillaba con todo su esplendor, el erizo le rogo a Caos que nada malo le pasara a su hermanito. Pidiendo que si tenían que elegir entre Tails o el para mantener con vida, eligieran a su hermanito.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, recordó que mañana lo primero que haría al despertar seria hablar con los caballeros de la mesa redonda, tenia algo muy importante que decirles…

* * *

 _ **Se los dije y advertí: No se acostumbren que no todos los capítulos serán tan largos como los anteriores.**_

 _ **Lamento la demora, pero como dije el anterior capitulo: La escuela no me deja para nada; a penas me califican un parcial y entregan las calificaciones cuando ya me están evaluando para en siguiente parcial, en resumen, no eh tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir.**_

 _ **Después de justificar mi tardanza, les quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leído esto y dejan sus comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**_

 _ **No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pero les prometo que no dejare este fic y ya para despedirme les pregunto: ¿Creen que pasara algo malo o solo serán pensamientos de Sonic?**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
